


You Trust in Me and I'll Trust You, Too

by immahill



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, learning as I go, torvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immahill/pseuds/immahill
Summary: Just a one shot collection of Jori stories. Most chapters are separate and unrelated.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 25
Kudos: 350





	1. Picture of...us?

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is a lyric from "Best of You" by Andy Grammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! welcome to the first chapter of this one shot series. i'm pretty new to writing, so constructive criticism is welcome! i'm just trying stuff out and learning as i go.

“Hey, Tori, can you grab my phone off the counter for me?” Jade calls to me from the couch as I open the fridge.

“Yeah. Want a water or anything?” I call back, grabbing a bottle for myself.

“No thanks, I’m good.”  
  
I turn, closing the refrigerator door and swiping my eyes across the kitchen counter. Paper towels, fruit, some mail...ah! Jade’s phone lies face down near the edge, the black cover with red scissor silhouettes standing out on the granite surface.

I crack open my water bottle, taking a quick sip before recapping it and grabbing Jade’s phone. Humming idly, I make my way toward where she is sitting working on something on her laptop, flipping – and sometimes fumbling – the plastic bottle as I go.

“Here you g–” I freeze behind Jade, pausing before I can make it all the way around the couch. Her phone is upturned in my hand, screen awake because of my movement, displaying the time, date, and Jade’s lock screen. Her lock screen that is a picture of... _us_?

My lips part, dumbfounded, eyebrows raising as I look at the version of us on the screen. The setting and clothes clue me in to when and where this picture was taken; ‘when’ being a few days ago, ‘where’ meaning a park we’d gone to with our friends. The photo is of us sitting on the grass, apparently taken from directly across from us. (If I remember correctly, Cat or Beck had been the ones sitting nearest to the angle the photo was taken at.) In the captured moment, Jade is sitting back against a tree with me slightly slouched in her lap, her legs on either side of me, arms around my shoulders. My eyes are closed, there’s a content smile on my face, and Jade’s head is turned, placing a kiss on the temple of my forehead.

A smile that reflects the one onscreen makes its way onto my lips, a blush following soon after. I mean, Jade showing love and affection isn’t new to me, not anymore. She tells me with her words and shows me with her actions everyday. It’s just that she likes privacy, likes to keep things special to us – something I don’t mind and often appreciate – and she doesn’t often show much PDA or do cutesy, cliche things like make her lock screen a picture of us. So I guess I’m a little surprised and more than a little touched, the warm feeling in my chest making me grin wider.

“Thanks, babe.”  
  
I draw my eyes up and away from the phone screen, leaning down and resting my arms on the back of the couch on either side of Jade’s head. “Cute lock screen,” I murmur into her ear, still grinning as I drop her phone into her awaiting hand.

Her cheeks turn a light pink as she mutters, eyes flicking from her laptop screen, to the front door, to her phone screen, and landing on me as she turns so she can face me more fully. “You don’t have to get all excited about it,” she says in a brusque tone I know is fake, lightly pushing my head away.

I laugh, making my way around the couch and plopping down next to her. “You’re such a softie.” I lean against her side, gently poking under her ribs.

“Shut up, no I’m not.” She turns away from me, going back to typing on her laptop.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” I tease, reaching with my hand to turn her head back towards me, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. I feel her shift, placing the laptop aside to turn her body more towards mine, slowly pushing me back to lie on the couch. I let out a quiet moan, wrapping my arms around her neck.

“Tori,” she murmurs, breaking the kiss.

“Hm?” I wordlessly let her know I’m listening, attention mostly on the kisses that are making their way down my neck.

“If you ever call me a softie in public, I will tie your arms in a knot around the school’s flagpole.” Her tone darkens and lowers with the harsh words as she pauses the affection she was showering me with, moving up to bring our eyes level.

I pause for a second, not sure what to say, before glancing up and huffing out a laugh at the mischievous look in her eye along with the smug smirk upon her lips. “I swear I won’t. Scout’s honor,” I say, bringing a hand to my forehead in a mock salute.

She stares at me for a moment longer, and I wonder if I read the situation wrong and that I should be taking her more seriously right now, but then she breaks, dropping her head into the crook of my neck and chuckling. “You’re such a nerd,” she says fondly, lowering the rest of her body so she’s lying comfortably on top of me.

“Well you’re the one dating this nerd, so…,” I retaliate, wrapping my arms around her once again.

We’re silent for a moment, just enjoying being in each other’s presence, before Jade’s murmuring, “I love you,” with her lips brushing against the skin where my neck and shoulder meet, her breath warm and comforting.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Physical

Tori hadn’t expected Jade to be this...physical when they started dating. Not at all. Now, don’t get her wrong, she knew Jade and Beck had been fairly open and free with their PDA; always kissing in the hallways, walking to class holding hands, sitting at lunch or standing by their lockers with arms around each other. But, she figured that had come about slowly and naturally, assuming that they hadn’t just gone full out with the touchiness when they had first started dating in freshman year. Of course, she hadn’t actually _been_ at Hollywood Arts freshman year, her limited knowledge of what her friend group had previously been like coming in random references and stories every now and then. A part of her also believed that maybe Jade had used the PDA as a way to let the ever so stubborn, often disrespectful girls know that Beck was her boyfriend. A way to stake a claim or assert dominance, she supposed. 

And it wasn’t like Tori didn’t know what she was getting into, dating Jade. She had witnessed first hand how possessive Jade could be. So she probably should’ve expected that Jade would make it known Tori was off the market, to be honest. But, c’mon, she was _Tori_. The girl that was deemed Jade West’s nemesis from day one. The girl that had kept trying to be Jade’s friend, even though every effort she made was routinely shot down. The girl who, half of the time, thought it was entirely possible that Jade would just change her mind and leave. So, one could argue that it’s wholly reasonable to give Tori some slack.

And Tori knew that she should put more trust and faith in Jade, she really did. But, alas, old habits die hard. She still partially expected this to be a prank, or that she’d make a mistake and it would blow up in her face. 

So when Jade had started off the school day with a kiss to her cheek and arms wrapped around her waist from behind, she’d been pleasantly surprised, to say the least. She’d fumbled, not able (and, to be honest, not putting much effort into trying) to recall whatever it was she had been looking for in her locker. And when Jade had chuckled fondly into her ear, chin resting on her shoulder, and reminded her to pick up her dropped papers, she just about died. 

Lord, have mercy on her. If this kept up, she was _not_ going to survive the day.


	3. I've been thinkin' 'bout you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i used the word “like” a lot in this chapter, but jade and tori are supposed to be california teens (in LA, no less), so i guess it’s fine lmaoo  
> -  
> chapter title from "Thinkin Bout You" by Frank Ocean

Tori supposes she’s not all that surprised when she ends up thinking of Jade while she’s lying bored in bed. ( _No_ , not like _that_ – yet). After all, her thoughts tend to drift toward her more often than not these days. On the way to school, during class, when she’s getting ready; particularly when there’s nothing catching her immediate attention, her mind is inclined to bring up Hollywood Arts’ resident punk. Nothing new there.

What _is_ new are her thoughts of Jade actually interfering with her ability to do something. Sure, sometimes André or Cat catch her zoning out (Cat with a giggle and a look that seems way too knowing for Tori’s comfort), and sometimes Beck or Robbie need to bring her attention back to the task at hand (Beck also eyes her knowingly with a smirk, and she questions whether her feelings are as hidden as she thinks they are), but it’s never downright rendered her unable to complete a task.

At the moment, the said task happens to be falling asleep. It’s midnight, not terribly late, but late enough for Tori, who has school the next day, and she just _can’t get Jade out of her head_. She supposes it’s not entirely unwelcome, though. Jade is a very interesting and beautiful person full of history and intricacies, she makes a magnificent person to ponder on.

It’s not like Tori cares that she’s a girl, or even that it’s _Jade,_ but she knows she needs to get a good amount of sleep or else she’s going to be either too sleepy to pay attention or cranky enough for everything to bother her. Neither are good options. Both have usually ended up getting her into unwanted predicaments in the past.

And, like, she’s known Jade is good looking since she started attending Hollywood Arts, and she meant it when she had said Jade was pretty. C'mon, it's _Jade_. She may be scary, but that doesn't take away from that fact that she'sirrefutably gorgeous. And with Tori's discovery that maybe she didn’t like guys as much as she thought she did, paired with her and Jade’s steadily improving friendship, her appreciation for Jade is only growing.

And, yeah, okay, _maybe_ Jade had worn a green scoop neck shirt to school today that complimented her eyes _gorgeously_ and showed off her, ahem, assets that Tori _might’ve_ glanced at. And maybe the black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and lace-up boots had made Jade look powerful and in control and extremely hot. Tori isn’t going to confirm nor deny the affect the outfit had on her.

Oh, fuck it, she’s definitely thinking about that outfit right now. And the way Jade looks. And how she acts. Just Jade in general, really.

Because, with the aforementioned improving friendship, Tori often gets to see a side of Jade she assumed she never would. She had questioned whether this side of Jade existed at all, really. It was a side that was almost soft and kind. It wasn’t even like, “Oh, Jade’s being nice by _her_ standards,” or, “That’s less mean than Jade _normally_ acts,” but a genuinely caring side to her personality. Not only did her jabs at Tori become fonder and more teasing, she actually gave her compliments from time to time. Not always direct, straightforward compliments, but compliments nonetheless. Sometimes, they’d make eye contact while out with their friends and share a smile. It was good. More than she ever expected, but all she ever hoped for. 

Well, what she _thought_ she had hoped for. Ya know, before she figured out, “Oh, hey, I’m kinda really gay.” Now, she hopes for a little more...but she is definitely not going to risk it. This friendship is more than enough. Certainly better than being Jade’s enemy. She can’t risk telling Jade, then being shut out of Jade’s life completely. 

This friendship is going to _have_ to be enough for her. For now, at least.

Besides, just _thinking_ about Jade isn’t going to hurt anything. Jade is a wonderful character to fuel one’s thoughts, and Tori doesn’t mind it one bit.

* * *

_What the fuck_ , is Jade’s first thought as she sits up in bed, a physical reaction to her mental train of thought. Since when did she idly muse over _Tori Vega_ , of all people?

Well, technically, thinking about Tori wasn’t an entirely foreign occurrence with Jade. She’d sat and brainstormed various ways to antagonize the girl more than once. But recently, the thought to do so rarely ever crosses her mind. When it does, it's more out of habit than anything else, and it’s dismissed within a second. 

What’s new is the _way_ she’s thinking of Tori. She isn’t thinking about plans to scare or murder or sabotage her – no, she is thinking about how Tori had looked at school today. She’d looked... _cute_. That was the word Jade’s mind immediately went to, which is weird enough on its own. ( _Cute_ is rarely a part of Jade’s vocabulary.) But then her mind _stayed_ on that train of thought, making Jade begrudgingly admit that Tori Vega isn’t always _horrible_ looking. In fact, she would – and has – gone as far to say that Tori is pretty. _Objectively_. Like, everyone thinks she’s pretty, so it’s not Jade’s personal opinion or anything. With cheekbones that high and skin that tan, it’s impossible for Tori to not look good.

Like when Tori had shown up to school with those damn glasses on. Jade teased her about looking nerdy, but even she has to confess that nerdy doesn’t mean _bad_ when in conjunction with Tori. Besides the glasses, though, the nerdy girl’s outfit wasn’t even anything special, just jeans and a sweater. Normal Tori apparel. But the sweater hung off her shoulder, exposing tan skin that had drawn Jade’s eyes. It hadn’t even been, like, scandalous or sexy or whatever. It was just kind of adorable and sweet, sort of how Jade would imagine Tori would look in a more relaxed setting, perhaps at home after rolling out of bed in the morning.

Not that Jade had ever imagined that, or anything.

Whatever. The point is, it’s just a very _Tori_ thing for her to wear. Nice and simple, grabbing the attention of others without even meaning to in the slightest. Jade thinks that sentence describes Tori almost completely. 

And speaking of “nice and simple,” Tori is just always _so nice_. Jade doesn’t understand it. How can one person be so positive and polite _all the time_? Seriously, Jade thinks she can probably count the number of times that she’d seen Tori seriously angry or sad on one hand. (More than a few of those times were caused by Jade, and the goth takes a little pride in knowing she’s one of the few people that can get Tori riled up.) She’s probably never forgotten to say her pleases and thank yous, always call her elders mister or miss, ma’am or sir. But, somehow, Tori’s peppy attitude isn’t overbearing. (That’s another thing Jade doesn’t get.) She’s happy, always assumes people have the best intentions, yet she knows how to be serious when the time calls for it. Jade supposes she’s a good balance between herself and Cat. In other words, a “normal” person.

Then again, Tori goes to a performance art school, a place where almost everyone has a sad backstory and/or weird tendencies. And she’s friends with the same people Jade is friends with, AKA a small group of people from said performance art school who all have the expected abnormal pasts and strange habits. _And_ her sister is _Trina_. There is no way Tori is completely bland and boring and _normal_ if she's got a sister as eccentric as Trina. And now that Jade’s thinking of Tori’s family, where the hell are the Vega parents half the time, anyway?

Tori might have more going on than Jade initially expected. Maybe she should rethink that part about Tori being “simple.”

And then the rest of that sentence, the part about unintentionally drawing attention...well, Tori certainly does that to Jade. To everyone, really. She just has that personality, that spark to her. She can command a room or a stage pretty effortlessly.

Or maybe Tori’s just that kind of extrovert. Jade wouldn’t know anything in the slightest about that.

(Well, Jade knows she can technically play the part, she knows she has a great stage presence, she can pander and play nice with big producers and talent scouts. She knows she can match what Tori does with very high success rates. But that wasn’t just something she’d always done, like it seems Tori has.

(Jade is better at writing, though. Like, anything. Scripts, stories, plays.)

Basically, Jade’s good with technical, how to do things and when and why, and Tori’s good at just going with the flow, smiling and charming the right people, making friends with everyone. 

At the end of the day, Jade needs time to herself to relax. She isn’t sure, but she’s willing to bet Tori rarely despises the idea of going out and socialising, not like Jade does almost every day.

There may be one person Jade _doesn’t_ despise seeing, even if she's tired or worn out. Not anymore.)

Ever since day one, Tori’s had Jade’s attention. First, it was hatred and annoyance. Instead of ignoring her and flicking her away like she’d done with so many others, Jade could never just leave Tori alone. Then, it was this weird back and forth kind-of-friendship thing. And now...this. Whatever “this” is, with Jade finally allowing herself to call Tori a friend but considering something more.

Jade still thinks it’s weird, thinking of Tori like this. She thinks “what the fuck” was and is a very appropriate reaction. She doesn’t entirely mind it, though.


	4. Arm Around Her Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question because i genuinely don't remember: so does andré actually ever call tori "chica" or "muchacha" in the show, or is that just a thing that's developed within fan fiction?
> 
> edit 12/28/20: Tbh I think this is pretty OOC because Jade would probably just tell the dude to fuck off and that would be the end of it, but I don’t hate this chapter enough to delete it yet 😂.

The room erupted in cheers as Jade and Cat finished their song, the two girls grinning and bowing before hopping off the stage at Karaoke Dokie and making their way towards their table.

“Hell yeah, girls! That was awesome!” André exclaimed, similar praises echoing from their friends as Jade and Cat approached the table.

“You sounded amazing,” Tori leaned over once Jade sat down, murmuring directly into her ear for her to hear.

Jade smiled, opened her mouth to reply, but stopped and raised her gaze, her attention on thanking her friends for their appraisal taken by the unexpected voice on her left.

“Hey, I just wanted to say you guys did great up there,” the guy that had approached the table said, words complementing both Jade and Cat, but eyes only on the former.

“Thanks,” Jade drew out the word with distaste, eyeing how uncomfortably close he was standing as Cat echoed her in a much more friendly tone. The guy reminded Jade a little too much of a blonde version of the dude that had hit on her at Nozu, and she did _not_ like it or the weird vibe he was giving out.

Nozu Dude v2, as Jade mentally deemed him, smiled brighter, apparently not having caught on to Jade’s disinterest. “Yeah, of course. Your voices are super incredible.”

“Aw, that’s nice of you!” Cat exclaimed before turning her attention to the new person on stage, Jade nodding and attempting to do the same. She figured that if this guy genuinely meant well, he’d leave already. And while compliments were definitely nice to receive, they generally meant more coming from someone like a teacher or high respected student at Hollywood Arts than some random guy that most likely didn't have much musical or vocal knowledge nor a good, trained ear.

“Right so,” Jade held in a groan as he continued talking and shifted his weight, blocking her view as she suspected he was going to try to flirt with her. He seemed nice enough, but she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone hitting on her tonight. And, ya know, she wasn’t single. “I was wondering if….”

The goth inhaled slowly, ready to shoot him down, but his sentence trailed off, leaving Jade to wonder what made him stop. She got her answer in the form of feeling Tori’s arm settling on the back of her chair. Jade glanced over at her, a small, amused smirk on her face. She observed as Tori continued to interact with those at the table, posture casual, as if she wasn’t paying attention to the conversation happening between Jade and her pursuer, the arm around Jade silently signaling otherwise.

Tori’s eyes flicked in Jade’s direction, having noticed the pause in dialogue. She glanced at Blonde Nozu Bro for a quick second, paying him no mind, eyes passing over him and onto Jade. The singer flashed her a quick smile, eyes sparkling with mischief. Tori ran her tongue in between her top teeth and bottom lip in a quick, barely noticeable fashion before turning back to the table, engaging in a conversation Jade didn’t pay attention to.

The writer pursued her lips, trying to fight off the uncharacteristic blush rising to her cheeks. What Tori had done hadn't even been anything _that_ suggestive. For all Jade knew, Tori could've genuinely felt like she had something on her teeth or lip.

(Except Jade _knew_ Tori, and she definitely did that on purpose, but whatever.)

“ _Right_ ,” the guy Jade had forgotten was there dragged her attention away again. “Well, uh, have a good evening,” he bid his farewells, awkwardly parting ways with the crew of Hollywood Arts students.

Jade watched Tori turn her head, a triumphant smirk upon her lips (it should be illegal, how easy and in place and _hot_ the expression looked on Tori’s face) as she watched Nozu Dude v2 plod back to his table, hands in pockets.

“You’re so annoying,” Jade grumbled, ignoring her still flushed face.

Tori barked out a laugh, one that sounded so genuine and free that Jade was caught momentarily off guard. “Well it worked, didn’t it? He left.”

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Jade raised her eyebrows pointedly.

“Yeah, I know,” Tori’s smirk softened into a fond smile. “But you don’t have to. I’m here for a reason.” She reached across with the hand not on Jade’s chair, squeezing Jade’s thigh reassuringly.

Jade swallowed thickly at the phrase, her heart melting at how clear and easy it was for her to read the adoring devotion on Tori’s face. God damn Vega, she should _not_ be able to get to Jade this easy, out of nowhere, surrounded by people in the middle of _Karaoke Dokie_ of all places.

The rest of the night, Tori kept in contact with Jade, kept touching her, one way or another. The arm on the back of Jade’s chair, a hand trailing up and down her thigh, fingers either brushing her forearm, lingering on her nautical star tattoo, or intertwined with her own.

Jade’s immediate reaction had been to recoil, her first thought to pull away and tell Tori to stop, but after a moment, she’d realized she didn’t _want_ to. She felt no need to put space in between them, the thought to do so a habit ingrained into her rather than a desire.

She actually...didn’t hate it. She kind of loved it. Instead of wanting to tell Tori to stop, to reign it in, she wanted her to continue on as long as time allowed. It wasn’t weird or gross or suffocating, it was new and unexpectedly natural and liberating, making her feel _wanted_ , even _needed_.

Then _Sinjin_ (since when had he gotten here?) popped up out of nowhere and brushed against her arm (accidental or not, no one knew), popping the saccharine bubble Jade was basking in. She instinctively snapped at him, because Sinjin definitely was gross and just because she liked Tori’s touch did not mean she was suddenly all soft and nice.

(And if the snap she’d delivered had been less bitey than usual, perhaps due to the touches and attention a certain brunette girl had been giving her all night, making her comfortable and relaxed, she wasn’t going to tell anyone.)


	5. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> successfully completed the first day of school, online ofc. we don't wanna get corona.

We weren't soulmates. We weren’t “meant to be,” nor were we “made for each other.” The stars didn’t align, the fates didn’t decide, our destinies were not intertwined. It didn’t happen “just like that” and it wasn’t “love at first sight.” Far from it, actually. 

It wasn’t fucking _easy_. 

But we damn well earned it. We fought tooth and nail, gods and predestination be damned. We _deserve_ to be together.

And ya know what? To everyone that’s made our life harder, everything that’s made it difficult to find our way to each other the way we have now, whether you were spiteful mortal being or bored, sadistic love goddess looking for entertainment, guess what?

Thank you. 

No, really. I’m not asking you why, I don’t need to know. I’m not cursing you into oblivion, you don’t deserve that much effort or attention. I’m _thanking_ you.

Because every obstacle that was thrown in our way, either by our own doing (sometimes consciously, sometimes not) or by some higher being, we’ve overcome it. And we’re better now, for ourselves and for each other, than we ever could’ve thought because of it.

So thanks. No, I’m not going to say I owe you one, because I definitely don’t. I’ve already paid my price, and I’m _happy_ now.

Huh. Who would’ve ever thought that I, Jade West, would be voluntarily admitting that I’m happy, and that I _like_ being happy, with the woman I was once believed to hate?

Funny how things work out, I guess.

But, yeah, whatever, thanks. I really want to add a _fuck you_ into there somewhere, but I suppose I’ll be nice, despite that it’s not what you’ve earned. 

I guess I’m just not so mad at everything anymore. I don’t need all the answers and I don’t need to explode at people to show my emotions. Not when everything I’ll ever need is right here in my arms.

Fucking hell. Tori’s really gotten to me. I’m so fucking soft.

Goddamn Vega.


	6. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short n sweet. not that the chapter before this wasn't short, but this is shorter and is like 5 sentences long lmao.

They were both relatively tired, Jade more so than Tori. The goth had been up late writing the night prior (well, later than usual), not wanting to waste the bolt of inspiration and motivation that struck her so suddenly, even if it was at an inopportune time.

Now, they were at the singer’s house, lounging in her bed. The soft mattress paired with the gentle fingers gliding through her hair did nothing to help Jade stay awake, even with her increased coffee intake that day. (Again, more than _usual_ , which was already a quite concerning amount.)

“Tori,” she groaned sleepily, shifting so her head lay more comfortably in her girlfriend’s lap. “If you don’t stop doing that, I’m going to fall asleep.”  
  
Tori chuckled quietly, not ceasing her hand’s soothing movements. “You know my parents won’t care, and neither will yours. You’re already in comfy clothes, too.” She tugged at the loose shirt Jade was wearing, one that had previously belonged to her. Jade had claimed it as her own far too long ago for it to really be Tori's now. “Just go to sleep, my love.”

Too weary to object (and too cozy to even want to), Jade snuggled more into the secure embrace, tan fingers still trailing consistently across her skull. “M’kay,” she murmured, not bothering to hide her pleased smile at the given nickname while in such a pleasant state, feeling safe enough to let her walls down and loved enough to know Tori wouldn’t mind what she found behind them.

She drifted off into blissful sleep, coerced by and wrapped up in the inviting atmosphere, the words “my love” echoing around her head in Tori’s warm timbre. She wasn’t one for cliche couple-y nicknames, but she supposed “my love” wasn’t a bad one to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, living in the bay area, or california in general, is *not* it right now. is it ever, these days?
> 
> but anyway, i hope every one reading this is doing the best they can in their situation and hope everyone is staying as safe as they can!


	7. Her Eyes Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like this was inspired by a passing sentence in some jori fic i read, and it said something about how tori’s a good actress but her eyes always give her away. for the life of me, i can’t remember or find what fic it was tho but if i ever do find it, i’ll come back to this chapter and let u guys know.
> 
> edit: i didn't even go looking for it, but i already stumbled upon the fic. it's ["Tell Her That You Love Her"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317246) by [purestilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purestilinski/pseuds/purestilinski). the thing about tori's eyes is mentioned in chapter 5 and 6. it's not particularly emphasized but that's what inspired me lol.

For as much slander as I’ve given Tori, she’s really not that bad of an actress. She’s nothing show-stopping, not in a school filled with theatre kids who set the bar higher than normal, but she’s competent. (Oh, who am I kidding? She’s more than competent. But I’m not telling her that.) As much as I despise it, I really do have to give her some credit. She caught on and improved fairly quickly given that she didn’t know a damn thing when she started going to Hollywood Arts.

But her eyes. They reveal just about everything. I don’t know if I’m the only one who notices or if no one finds it important enough to mention or what, but they really are "the windows into the soul" or whatever.

It’s clear that she bravely wears her heart on her sleeve in a way that I could never, so it’s not exactly _hard_ to pick up on her emotions most of the time. But sometimes there are little things. Like when some sleezy guy tries to hit on her, and she’s all nice and polite but you can tell by looking at her eyes that she’s endlessly perturbed by the fact that he just _won’t_ take a hint and leave her alone. Or when Cat or Robbie says something that doesn’t quite make sense, but she smiles and laughs along anyway even if her eyes say that she’s confused. When she’s acting out a scene and the tone of her voice fits the moment and her body language shows every emotion that isn’t being said, but her eyes show something else. Sometimes it’s just that she’s focused in on the moment or sympathizes with her character. Sometimes it’s the opposite, like she’s struggling to relate or agree with the character or prompt she’s been given.

When someone, for whatever reason, mentions her parents in passing and she places on a mask and a smile, as if there aren't any buried negative emotions that come with the topic clear in her almost innocent eyes. Or when she has to go and apologize for something that Trina did _again_ , and you can tell she’s just so tired, so done.

When we were assigned to that stupid narcoleptic astronaut play, and every time Walter and Nancy interacted in the sweet, endearing way they do, there was just something in Tori’s eyes I couldn’t place in the way I can seem to place every other emotion she conceals to them.

And after that, when we seemed on better terms but I’d had a bad day and snapped at her more viciously than I had in awhile. She’d sighed and shrugged it off, but I could see she was hurt even as she rolled her eyes and tried to make it seem like it didn’t affect her.

Really, I have no idea when I got so good at reading the unexpectedly enigmatic Tori Vega. I don’t know how I can pick out emotions that are clear as day to me, but shrouded in so much mystery for everyone else that they accept whatever front Tori puts up. I don’t know why I can see things in simple actions that others often overlook. 

I don’t know why I _care_.

But the damn girl can apparently do the same damn thing to me, too. She doesn’t take my shit, she stares right back at me challengingly. Whatever excuse I try to play off, she just raises an eyebrow to it. Even if she doesn’t pry or try to coax out the truth, she doesn’t believe whatever half assed lie I've given.

She just doesn’t buy the scary act anymore, and maybe she never has, even when most other people do.

Maybe our special abilities at reading each other will come in handy some day. Perhaps they already have, in the millions of small moments and few substantial events we've shared ever since Tori stepped foot into Hollywood Arts.

But my life isn’t going to be over any time soon, so we don’t need to rush. And with friends like ours, do you really think we’ll lose touch that easily? Even as we go through college and beyond? Hell no. We’re a way too connected and grossly sentimental group to give that all up.

So I guess I’ll find out how Tori plays into my life, and how it changes as we go on. But for now, I’m good with what I’ve got. I’m pretty positive that I’ll always have Tori in my life one way or another. (She’s really fucking stubborn when she wants to be.) 

If we were going to give up on this weird frenemy relationship thing we have, it would’ve happened by now. Something tells me we never will.


	8. Revolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [“Nothing you can’t see that isn’t shown”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611069) by [thegirl20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20), particularly this paragraph:
> 
> "This gives Jade pause. In all of her musings about her friends, she’d forgotten that Tori hadn’t always been there. That, at one point, they were a group without Tori. Her brow scrunches up as she tries to remember how that even worked and is horrified to when she realises that she can’t. Who kept everyone from killing Robbie back then? Who tolerated Cat’s antics with an indulgent smile? Who brokered peace when Jade was on the warpath? The group had existed before Vega, but could it survive without her now? Somehow Jade doubts it."

**The world** does not revolve around Tori Vega. Never has, never will. 

I guess it is possible that maybe, just maybe, she’ll get her big break. She does have _some_ talent, and with all the learning and training done at Hollywood Arts, she’s good enough to get lucky. But even then, she wouldn’t be the queen of all. She’s not Beyoncé, and even someone like Beyoncé, who's arguably the most popular and glorified artist and singer, can’t please everyone.

 **Hollywood Arts** does not revolve around Tori Vega. Not solely her, anyway. Of course, there were naturally a few days where she was all the buzz. After all, how often is it that a fifteen year old underclassman sings her way into a spot at this school, in the middle of the year, with one song and dance routine? We barely ever had any transfers into Hollywood Arts at that point, and haven’t had any since. Most of the time, it’s all or nothing. You make it in as a freshman or you lose your shot.

But even then, when Vega was new and fresh, there were other things going on. It wasn’t the absolute only thing anyone could talk about. It was impressive, I must admit, but it wasn’t some world shattering event. She wasn’t put on the spot or called on all the time in all classes, she wasn’t devastatingly horrid or vibrantly brilliant. She – while definitely out of place for a few short days – was quite normal. Average. Middle of the road.

 **Our friend group** does not revolve around Tori Vega. It’s not awkward to hang out with her absent, nor is it impossible to plan anything without her. We were all together before she came into the picture, first and foremost. (Well, maybe not _foremost_ , but you get what I mean.) And we even had our fake ping pong team before she weaseled her way into that, too. So no, our whole entire existence as a group doesn’t revolve around her. She’s not the most important member and she’s not “the glue” that holds everyone together.

 **I** do not revolve around Tori Vega. Yes, sometimes I pay attention to her. But that’s because the girl makes it so hard not to. _No_ , not in an adoring or charming way. She’s just always so...noticable. In your face in a way that’s somehow less annoying and more unintentional than Trina. And the fact that she’s so noticeable means she practically hands me things to insult and offend her with. 

And, yeah, _sometimes_ I go out of my way to find or create things to burden her with, like the time I faked the stage fighting injury. That had required some planning and preparation. Or when I had to break into the office and find her medical records. And, of course, I then had to find a place and pay someone to deliver the bush daisies. But that’s _not_ a Tori-specific thing. I am thorough and detailed with just about everything I do. I refuse to be just average at any and everything involving my passions; acting, singing, writing, film, scissors. Antagonizing Tori Vega is like the same thing.

Not that I’m passionate about Tori. I just love instilling fear into people. So what if maybe I go the extra mile when it comes to Vega? She just happens to be a very interesting person to enact my plans upon, with it being so easy and gratifying to startle and annoy her but also very pleasing when she decides to put up a fight.

Whatever. New topic.

I’m willing to bet even her **family** doesn’t revolve around her. Not that a family should revolve around just one person in it. Even I know that, and my own biological relations are fucked up beyond repair. But Trina’s too much of a self-centered bitch to give a shit about literally anything not involving her personal gain, and I don’t think I’ve seen or heard of the Vega parents more than twice. Tori never says she has to take a call from her mom or that she got a text from her dad telling her to come home, and their house is literally empty all the time, so they must not be too involved. (For whatever reason, Tori still sometimes defends Trina’s behavior and doesn’t mention her parents’ absence. I’ll never understand the girl, I swear.)

So, in conclusion, **nothing** revolves around Tori Vega. No external being cares about her and nothing else. 

Everything I’ve said rings true. She isn’t the center of the goddamn universe.

But even so, I can barely recall how the hell our friend group worked and flowed without her. Don’t get me wrong, I remember what life was like before her, hammer-filled childhood and angsty preteen/early teen phase and all.

But somehow, at some point in time – and I can’t pinpoint exactly when – there was a shift with Tori now in our lives. The dynamic of things changed ever so slightly.

Before we had her almost always empty house to claim as our default hangout spot, where had we always gone? Who had been able to tolerate hanging out with Robbie, and additionally Rex, for an extended period of time? Who had laughed and smiled along with Cat, near always able to match her energy? Who had been able to calm down and be a relatively chill, fairly level-headed girl who did not swoon over Beck every time they interacted? Who had André talked in depth with and who had been able to keep track of the random things that freaked him out or the strange things he liked?

And, I genuinely can’t recall, who had ever stood up to me? Challenged me, pushed me, instead of giving in or just telling me to go sit down? Who did I go up against for roles?

Most things before Tori seem...a little dull, to be honest. I still hate the girl for showing up and taking roles and being Little Miss Perfect, but before that it was almost _too_ easy to dominate the stage, and in turn, the majority of the student body and staff workers. 

A lot of our crazy, but entertaining, antics happened because of or involving her. (We did almost get killed in Yerba, but I suppose it builds character. Cool backstory and all that.)

It was almost boring before her. And her showing up here and everything that came to be because of it will, and has, added significant events in my life that will shape me and everyone else forever.

Still, nothing absolutely revolves around only Tori Vega. Things existed before her. But, now that she’s here, I suppose there are a few things that probably wouldn’t continue to live on in the same way without her.


	9. “Um, hi, Ms. West.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i call jade’s mom “ms. west” in this and i called her that in a different one shot i wrote for a different work, too. she’s divorced in canon, though, so i guess she maybe should have a different last name? but there are lots of reasons someone might choose to stick with their partner's last name after divorce.

“No!” I call, racing out of my room and up the stairs, barely finding enough breath in between panting and running to get the word out. I pause, taking shelter in the kitchen. The kitchen island blocks me from Tori, who speeds out of the stairway moments after I do. “I swear to god, Vega….”

She skids to a stop, gripping the other end of the kitchen island, momentum throwing her off balance slightly. “You’ve cornered yourself, West,” she informs me, a wicked smile drawing my gaze.

I glance around as she steps out from behind the island, slowly advancing towards me. I back up, bumping into the counter behind me. It’s true, I am cornered, but there’s still the whole other side to the kitchen island I can zoom out of. It seems that Tori knows this, as she seems hesitant to bolt after me when I have a clear path to escape.

I suppress the smirk trying to make its way onto my lips, a plan forming itself in my mind. “Fine,” I sigh, throwing my arms up. “Whatever. You win.”

“I win?” Tori sounds incredulous, both of her eyebrows raised as her posture loses its ridgedness. “Really?”

“Well...on second thought….” I let the previously suppressed smirk free. “ _No_.” I bolt out on the other side of the island, whipping around the corner of the counter and making a beeline for one of the couches. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tori scrambling to catch up.

Just as I’m about to leap over the back of the couch and claim it as my safe spot, I feel hands grip my left arm. Tori pulls me back, effectively causing me to halt my movement forward and stumble into her.

“Tori!” My voice sounds uncharacteristically squealy, but I don’t care because I am _not_ letting Tori Vega win this easily. I try twisting out of her grip, flailing and squirming, but I’m held captive by Tori’s hands and arms as they wrap around me, immediately attacking my sides.

“Gotcha,” Tori pants, equally out of breath as I am. Her breathlessness doesn’t seem to stop her though, her fingers tickling my sides, rendering me useless to do anything besides laugh in an entirely un-Jade-like fashion.

“No,” I breathe out endless moments later, eyes tearing up from all the laughing. “No more.”

I keep my guard up for a few moments as Tori’s hands become still on my sides, just in case she decides to kick up round 2 of torturing me. (She definitely would, don’t even lie.) Once I’m sure she’s placated herself, I turn and lean my head against hers, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

“You’re annoying,” I mutter once I’m finally able catch my breath. It’s half a teasing phrase, half an admitted truth.

“I know,” Tori chuckles, a smile upon her face as she tightens her arms around my waist in return.

I press a kiss to her cheek, reveling in her amused laughter. It’s been a long week of tests and projects and our friends’ craziness wearing on everyone, and it’s nice to let go of all that and be carefree once in a while.

Tori’s laughs die out and I assume it’s just a natural reaction to loss of energy now that we’re finally winding down from our adrenaline filled, dramatically exaggerated chase scene. That is, until her smile falls and her head raises, eyes focused on something behind me.

“Tori? What is it?” I ask, furrowing my eyebrows and sliding my hands from her shoulders down to her elbows. What the hell sapped all her happiness that fast?

Her eyes flick back to me for only a quick moment, pink starting to stain her cheeks as her hands drop from around my waist, slipping from my grip. She backs out of my space and brings a hand up to awkwardly run it through her hair, disheveled from running around. She leaves the hand to hang onto the back of her neck, clearly displaying...embarrassment? The hell? What’s she embarrassed about?

“Um, hi, Ms. West.”

_Oh fuck no._

“ _What?_ ” I hiss sharply. There is no way in _hell_ my mom came home early today. It’s not even anywhere near 6 pm yet, and while that isn’t exactly late, it’s being generous considering it’s the earliest she’s ever come home in recent memory. (Once. She came home around 6 once in the past half a year.) She’s usually home _after_ I finish dinner, if she’s not away on a work trip.

(Who knows why she often comes home late. The reason could be that she’s staying late at the office, or maybe she’s out partying with other middle aged people who’ve succeeded in business but failed in parenthood, or it could be something else entirely. Who the fuck cares, really?)

“Hi, girls.”  
  
My eyes widen as I hear my mother’s voice. No. I refuse to believe it. I spin around, inhaling sharply at seeing my mom standing at the door with her purse, looking entirely too pristine in her pencil skirt and blazer, appearing to be rather stunned at the moment.

Goddamnit. Now I _have_ to believe it, since she’s right here in front of me. Too bad I can’t blame it on hallucination, because it’s obvious Tori sees her too.

Oh god. If she just saw me laughing and running around, just generally having fun and actually enjoying myself with Tori, I think I just might die.

“I’ll be out of your way in just a second, I’m just gonna grab a bottle of water,” she continues on, somehow already composed, having apparently recovered from her stupor.

My lips part, a reaction to being caught so off guard. First, my mom comes home early – something she never does – and now she’s acting all nonchalant about it, as if walking through the door and seeing me upstairs with my _girlfriend_ – because I suppose she knows that now, with our previous body language practically spelling it out for her – instead of down in my room is totally normal. Which, it isn’t. Hell, I rarely interact with her more than twice a day, if at all.

“Oh, it– uh, it’s okay. I mean, like, we can go to Jade’s room or something. So we don’t bother you. Or anything.” Tori stumbles through her reply, full awkward pauses and unnecessary words in all the wrong places. It’s something I’d normally tease her for, but I can’t find it in me to be anything other than stupefied, my brain scrambling for any semblance of a thought.

My mother chuckles (I’m pretty sure I just saw more emotion in that two seconds of laughter than I have from her in years), the click of her heels reverberating through my reeling mind. I hate to admit it, but I suppose Tori’s doing better than me right now because I can’t seem to come up with any sort of reply whatsoever. Certainly not one better than the flustered one Tori just spewed out.

“It’s fine. I’ll be in my office or my room if you girls need me,” Mom assures Tori, turning and smiling (seriously, since when does she show this much emotion?) once she retrieves her bottle of water.

“I– um, okay. If you’re sure,” Tori says apprehensively, double-checking because _of course_ Tori is the kind of person to do that, with all her polite and non-intrusive nature.

“Of course, no worries.” Mom waves the words away, as if it’s a no brainer to let me and Tori have free rein over most of the house while she’s here. Which, even though I do tend to spend my time in my bedroom when she’s home, she technically never limits me there. My reluctance to emerge is more a self-imposed rule than an order forced upon me by _my mom_ , someone who’s expected to be my superior solely because she birthed and ‘raised’ me.

She starts to walk away – thank _god_ – but then she’s stopping at the entrance to the hallway, turning back around to face us. There’s an inquisitive look decorated on her face, eyes curiously flicking between Tori and I.

Damnit, I should’ve known I wouldn’t get out of this without _some_ questioning.

“Tori, right?” She directs the question at Tori, who swallows, looking like she wants to zip out of here as soon as possible.

“Yup.” It comes out small and quiet, and she clears her throat to...I don’t know, stall for time? Gather courage? Actually get something out of her windpipe? “I mean, yes, ma’am.”

My mother smiles a little, eyebrows raising slightly. She’s amused and a little pleasantly surprised, if my years of experience on reading her holds up. (I’ve become extremely dedicated to finding ways to avoid unwanted conversations over the years. One of those ways is the skill to recognize her expressions to tell when she’s about to launch into an attempt at mother-daughter connection. I suppose that didn’t really help me today, though, now did it?)

“She’s polite, this one.” This time, Mom’s observations are directed towards me.

“Yeah….” I draw the word out slowly, not really sure how this strange, unprecedented dynamic works yet. I hear Tori laugh weakly, probably just as uncomfortable as I am right now. “Annoyingly so,” I mutter, taking the opportunity to jab at Tori, desperate to get back into some form of familiar territory.

“Hey!” she gasps. Her response sounds just as offended as I expected, which makes me smile. “You can’t make fun of me for something that benefits you.”

“It benefits me? I wasn’t aware,” I murmur, schooling my expression into one of nonchalance and boredom as I lean my weight onto one foot and pick at my painted nails.

Tori scoffs in an affronted manner, pushing at my shoulder. “I could be such a gank to you, you know. I have so many reasons.” 

I raise my gaze in response, doing the same with an eyebrow. “Perhaps you would like to relay them to me?” I tease, suppressing a grin and tilting my head challengingly.

Tori narrows her eyes, working her jaw side to side. “Right now is a prime example, actually.”

“How so?”

I register the glint in her eyes and the smirk on her lips, only a _little_ intimidated because _damn_ , Tori’s gotten good at effectively recreating some of my mannerisms. I’m only given a second to consider what her expression means before she’s lunging at me, wrapping her arms around my middle. “Tori!” I try to sound mad but I’m driven to laughter as she picks me up with her unexpectedly strong arms (she’s literally a noodle, where does she pack all that strength?) and swings me around once.

She sets me down, both of us trying to catch our breath in between chortles. As our laughs die down, it starts to sink into me that my mom just saw that whole interaction. An interaction filled with teasing and laughing and fondness and almost absolutely everything that’s the exact opposite of the cold front I’ve put up around her for so long, despite her attempts at making up for lost time.

I tense up in Tori’s arms. Who knows how my mom will react to all that; being practically bombarded with positive emotion I haven’t let her see since I was aware enough to recognize it.

My eyes snap up again as I hear her chuckle, surprising me yet again. Though, nothing with this interaction has gone the way I expected, so maybe I shouldn’t be so surprised.

“Alright,” she says. She’s looking at me with an expression I can’t quite place, something maybe akin to fondness? Happiness? It’s one that I don’t think I’ve seen since childhood. “There’s food in the kitchen, or you guys can order something.”

“Okay,” I say at the same time as Tori goes, “Thank you.”

Mom smiles _again_ and turns, finally walking down the hall and away from us.

“That was so weird,” I mutter once she’s gone, pulling Tori to the couch.

“I was terrified,” she confesses, sinking into the couch next to me and lifting up an arm, inviting me to lean against her.

“Really?” I tease, taking her invitation and getting comfy, sighing as I relax in her hold. My mom already saw us being kind of affectionate anyway, what more could cuddling do?

Hopefully Mom does actually stay in her room, though. I don’t think I can take any more weirdness today.


	10. Attention

If Jade’s being completely honest, she thrives off of attention. No, not attention from the stupid kids at school or the random people on the internet who think they know better than everyone else just because they watched a few SplashFace videos. She couldn’t give less of a shit about them. She doesn’t need to please each and every person, certainly not those idiots. Her craft (and attitude) isn’t for everyone, she knows that.

But praise and validation from the right people? From teachers (the ones she deems respectable) or film critics (good ones that actually understand and will give constructive criticism instead of shitting on everything for the sake of it) or writers and directors or actors from workshops? Yeah, that’s something she lives for.

Jade’s less inclined to admit she may love attention not so focused on her work, and much more focused on _her_. As selfish as it may sound (and she’d hate to sound like _Trina_ ), everyone wants a little attention on them now and then. She’s practically had to fight for it her whole life. She’s used to acting up so that maybe her parents would come home and _stay_ home, pay attention to her, for at least for the little bit of time it took them to deem Jade safe enough to leave alone again. (She’s given up on that childish hope by now. She doesn’t need her parents, especially not a father who doesn’t want her and doesn’t like the path she’s chosen in life. Screw him. Screw both of them.)

She knows it’s not really his fault, but she’s used to creating problems and riling up _Beck_ , too. Just so that he'd show a little emotion once in a while. His cool, calm, collected personality, his always chill demeanor that was once charming and appealing eventually led to be frustrating for Jade. Though, she admires Beck’s trust in her. He’d never tried to control her and he put faith in that she’d never do him wrong. The trust was well placed, neither have broken the other's trust, but sometimes it just made it seem like he wasn’t as present as he could be. She’s not the kind of girl to click with that, and she supposes this is why they’re better off friends. To be honest, they’re dynamic as friends right now is far better than it ever was when they were dating.

That's why she’s so...surprised, she guesses, when she starts dating Tori. It’s ingrained into her to expect attention coming in the form of fighting or reprimand, and with Tori, it...isn’t that. Even if tearing at each other’s throats was, at one time, the only attention they’d give each other, that’s changed dramatically over time. It’s certainly not how Tori treats her now as her girlfriend. The writer is caught off guard every time Tori turns to her and gives full attention, eyes and mind focused even if it’s not something the singer knows much about. It's unexpected, the way Tori seems drawn to her. Always seeking out her gaze, giving her a soft smile that melts Jade’s heart, placing gentle kisses anywhere she can reach at random points throughout the day. 

Neither of the girls are strangers to casual intimacy; holding hands, an arm around a shoulder, an arm around a waist in return. But somehow, everything feels amplified with Tori, even the most quick and fleeting interactions leaving Jade’s skin burning and an overwhelmingly warm feeling swelling within her. Little touches and glances are constant, as if Tori’s simply reminding Jade that she’s _there_ , next to her, ready for whatever Jade brings on because she’s not backing down now. It makes Jade feel satisfied and _happy_ , and while that’s unfamiliar, she welcomes it. For once, she’s not on edge, not waiting for the other shoe to drop, not convinced that everything is eventually going to come crashing down. 

The attention surprisingly doesn’t feel suffocating or forced upon her, and it doesn’t feel like Tori is just doing it because she feels obligated. She isn’t trying to smother Jade into something she’s not. It’s certainly new territory, but Tori makes her feel noticed, validated, cared for, loved, and Jade’s sure they can take whatever hurdles are placed in their path.

Which is kinda weird, because Tori’s _such_ a fucking dork, but hey. Jade likes what she likes.


	11. Scary is a Matter of Opinion

“Oh come on guys, Jade isn’t all that scary.”

“Yes she is, chica.” Tori looks directly across the lunch table at André as he says this, fixing him with a look that says, ‘ _Dude!_ ’ Her eyes shift to the left of André and onto Cat when she backs up his opinion with wide eyes and the confirming words, "She definitely is," while Robbie nods vigorously in agreement.

“Well, I suppose sometimes she can be a little...intimidating,” Tori amends. She turns to Beck when he fails to hide a chuckle. “What?”  
  
“Jade _can_ be scary, Tori,” he tells her. “Even downright terrifying.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“Just because you don’t find her scary doesn’t mean everyone else doesn’t. Even if she wasn’t trying to scare or directly angry with me, it was still alarming.”

“Well yeah, but I thought we were supposed to like, get it, you know?”

“I’m sure your relationship with Jade isn’t exactly the same as mine was.”

“But...okay. Yeah.”

“Move it, extortionately ungainly loser number one,” a voice growls above Tori’s head.  
  
“I’m not even sitting next to Tori!” Robbie protests to Jade as she saunters up to their lunch table. He motions toward the seat near her on the leftmost bench where he is decidedly not sitting, choosing to sit in the center with Beck. “Everyone knows not to sit by her by now, anyway.”

“Good. But you’re still sitting too close.” Jade plants herself next to Tori, swinging an arm around her and gazing at Robbie expectantly. “I said _move it_!”  
  
Robbie squeaks and all but springs into Beck’s lap. Even André and Cat flinch back.

Tori, however, just continues to casually sip her soda in one hand, the other going to Jade’s thigh by habit.

“How are you not scared of her?” Cat whispers not-so-quietly to Tori from across the table.

“Because she’s stupid.”  
  
“I just don’t find her– Wait, what?” Tori stops short, the fork she was gesturing around with freezing midair.

“She’s never been scared of me. She’s just too annoyingly persistent and oblivious and _positive_ ,” Jade explains, the last word dripping with disdain. She proceeds to steal a sip from Tori’s soda casually, as if describing one’s girlfriend with a list of words that generally carry a negative connotation is normal behavior.

“Ex- _cuse_ me!” Tori scoffs, scandalized.

“What? I never said it was a bad thing.”

“The adjectives ‘stupid’ and ‘annoying’ are not usually seen in a positive light.” Tori stabs her pasta a little too aggressively for it to be normal.

“Well it led me to letting you date me, didn’t it? That’s a positive thing.”

“It is, is it?” Tori responds, taking the opportunity to jab back at Jade and missing how the others at the table are holding their breath, waiting for Jade to snap. They all, minus Beck, look at each other confused when, “Oh, definitely,” is all Jade replies with.

“Also, you ‘let me date you’, huh?” It’s phrased like a question, but Tori says it blankly and monotonous, almost bored, not convinced even in the slightest.

“Yes.”

“Jade.”

“Whaaat?” She drags out the word, groaning in the way specifically reserved for the most peeving of people or situations.

“ _Jade_.”

“Whatever. Fine, it led to _us dating_. Is that better?”

“Much.” Tori purposefully forces a smile so sickly sweet that it’s impossible to read it as anything but sarcastic.  
  
“Good.” Jade’s voice is softer, and Tori’s sarcastic smile melts into a genuine one when Jade presses a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

“...If Robbie’s extortionately ungainly loser number one, who’s number two?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“ _Jade!_ ”

* * *

“How did they just argue, but they still had their arms around each other the entire time?”  
  
“There are many things I understand, Cat. Sometimes, Jade and Tori are one of them. Sometimes, they seem to make perfect sense.” Beck glances at the couple who were bickering only moments prior. Now, Tori's currently laughing and showing Jade something on her phone while Jade leans toward her, an arm resting around Tori’s shoulders like it has been since she sat down. Tori’s own hand disappears under the table to where Beck is willing to bet it sits on Jade’s knee or thigh. “This is not one of those times.”


	12. "She's so weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could technically be read as a part 2 to chapter 2: physical, i guess? but like this is more just a short snippet of tori and trina being sisters than anything directly jori.

Tori survived the day, but just barely. If a person could drop dead from blushing too much, she would have. Her heart raced every time Jade threw an arm around her or sent a quick smirk her way, and her cheeks flushed every time her friends good-naturedly teased her when they thought Jade wasn’t in hearing range. 

(“Took you guys long enough,” Beck had said.

Cat followed that up with, “Yeah, it was _so_ obvious.”

“Seriously, girl. For a potential professional actress, you didn’t do a good job hiding those feelings of yours,” André added.)

Tori collapsed on the couch, a shining smile stuck on her face, even as Trina followed her through the front door and slammed it loudly in her wake.

“So,” Trina started. “You and the freaky one?”

“She’d probably take that as a compliment, you know.”

“Weird.” She paused. “ _She’s_ so weird.” Another pause. “ _You_ with _her_ is _so weird._ ” 

Tori just shrugged in response to her sister, simply giving Trina a blank stare when she slightly leaned over the back of the couch to put herself in Tori’s line of sight.

“Yeah, well.” Tori sat up and shed her jacket once Trina walked away. “Normal’s boring,” she said, repeating the words André had said to her on her first day of school.

“‘Not normal’ is a nice way of putting it,” Trina scoffed.

“You’re not too normal either, Trina,” Tori shrugged, her tone somewhere between informing and sassy.

“Of course I’m not. I’m above normal, why else would people pay attention to me so much?” Well. At least Trina had confidence.

“Got a point there,” Tori murmured.

“Just…,” Trina trailed off for a moment, as if deliberating over her next words. “She is weird. And, like, into abnormal and gross topics and genres. But if she makes you happy, then...that’s good.”

Tori softly grinned, caught off guard by the unusual moment of earnestness from Trina, appreciating it even with her awkward delivery. “Thanks, Treen.”

“And just because she’s all tough and scary doesn’t mean I won't kick her ass for you if she ever hurts you. Got it?”  
  
Tori just chuckled, grin growing wider. “Got it.”

“Good.” With that, Trina promptly walked up the stairs.

The younger Vega stayed seated where she was as she shook her head in slight disbelief. It was moments like these that Tori remembered why she appreciated having Trina as a sister.


	13. Stupid Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short little thing. i have some stuff around this length that i really should get out of my google drive by now 😂.

Tori Vega is stupid. Everything about her is dumb. Not one single thing can be seen in a positive light. Her clothes, her voice, her acting, her music and movie choices, everything is bad. 

This includes her stupid face in her stupid glasses. You hear me? _Stupid_. She doesn’t even deserve the effort that would be put into coming up with a more creative insult.

Her glasses are nerdy. Geeky. They make her look dorky and don’t flatter her at all. The frames aren’t nice, they don’t compliment her face shape, and she would really do better without them. She’s barely a step up from Robbie with those damn frames on. 'Adorable' or 'sweet' or 'endearing' is not how you'd describe her when she wears them. (She can't be described like that without them, either, mind you.)

Don’t deny it. You know I’m right. Even if you refuse to accept the truth, _I_ know I’m right. I believe in all the things I’ve said a hundred and ten percent. Not just because it's my brand to heckle her, but because they’re facts. Not opinions. Screw the subjective attraction and “beauty is in the eye of the beholder” bullshit. While that is all true for literally everyone else, you can’t tell me that Tori Vega looks good in glasses. Even the most desperate of people wouldn’t fall for her in glasses. Or, you know, _at all_.

_Tori Vega doesn’t look good in glasses._

Before you ask, yes, I’m trying to convince _you_. I’m not trying to convince _myself_ , why would I do that? I’m already aware of the truth, not blind to it

Right? _Right?_

Right.


	14. When the weather is cold, and leather makes feelings unfold

Jade loves her leather jacket. She has more than one, of course, but this one in particular is her absolute favorite. 

She’d bought it near the end of freshman year with her own money. Cash and gift cards and checks saved up from birthdays and Christmases, plus some revenue she’d earned from posting short films on SplashFace (the videos that were actually monetizable, anyway) and selling shit online – anything ranging from old toys and clothes from when she was a kid, to camera accessories she didn’t use anymore, to sometimes revamping and reselling thrift store and vintage finds. She didn’t use mom’s cash or dad’s card, this was all her own.

The store where she’d found the jacket wasn’t exactly the most unknown, hole-in-the-wall type of place. In fact, this particular vintage shop location was right on the west end of Melrose Avenue, where throngs of tourists and locals alike often flocked to. Despite its popularity and the frequently high shopper density, she braved it through when Cat pestered and begged her to go with her and browse through different stores, on the hunt for costume inspiration for the last major play of their freshman year. The cast and crew, consisting of only underclassmen (the upperclassmen had their own “last play of the year” thing), included both Cat, as one of the costume designers, and Jade, as one of the two leads. 

Thankfully, Cat’s brother had dropped them off and planned to pick them up later, so Jade didn’t have to endure the extra time that would be spent sitting and waiting in the car while Cat’s brother circled around in search of a parking spot. She really didn’t want to spend more time in that car as necessary, considering it looked and sounded as old and unstable as Jade’s great uncle.

Apparently, the wardrobe supervisor – a sophomore Jade didn’t really know – had asked the designers to come up with general ideas they could use to brainstorm. Of course Cat, never one to settle for half-effort, insisted on going out instead of looking through old Hollywood Arts costumes (which she claimed she already did) or looking online (she said she did that, too).

After going around and looking through a few second hand and department stores alike, Cat purchasing a pair of sunglasses and Jade acquiring a new bracelet along the way, they entered _Wasteland_ , one of the various vintage stores on Melrose Avenue.

Naturally, Jade was drawn to the racks on which many leather articles of different styles and colors were hanging. While idly perusing their selection, Jade came upon a specific black jacket and paused. She wasn't usually one to spontaneously and frivolously declare love for anything, but she was drawn to this jacket. The leather looked comfortably worn in, and the buckles on the high collar caught her eye, as well as the zippered pocket near the shoulder. 

Jade technically wasn’t in the market for any significant purchases at the moment, but it couldn’t hurt to try it on, right? Shrugging it on over her tank top and looking into a mirror, she grinned. Fuck it, she was totally getting it. Wearing it felt new and exhilarating, yet homey and familiar. And it was fucking badass. Sure she already had one at home, and yes it was a little pricey, but she deserved this, damnit. She’d worked and saved up, all the money in her wallet was her own. And what better way was there to welcome the end of her first year at Hollywood Arts?

* * *

Over time, her scrawny frame filled out and she grew to fit the jacket more snugly. She bought others at various points for various reasons, such as one for when her favorite was in the wash and another, more crisp and less worn, for fancier upscale events.

But this jacket, it’s buckles and zippers and creases, had gone through so much with her. She wore it – and still does wear it – wherever and whenever possible. During ups and downs, hard times and easy, it was a constant.

* * *

Jade never really considered letting anyone wear this leather jacket. She didn’t really let anyone wear any of her clothes in general, save for the few times she managed to find something small enough for Cat when the energetic girl forgot to bring her own clothes for a sleepover or spilled something on one of her articles. Jade _definitely_ never thought she’d be here, on the beach, at night, offering _Tori Vega_ her jacket. Offering her _the_ jacket. Her _favorite_.

She isn't even really sure how they got here, to be honest. All she knows is that there were six of them, then the number dwindled to five, then four, and soon enough, it was only her and Tori in the Vega house. She found herself not hating it. (Don't read into that too much. She isn't about to admit she _liked_ it, just like she totally _hasn't_ liked all the other moments spent with Tori.) There were words that spilled out of the younger girl's mouth, a spur of the moment idea, Jade finding it hard to say no when she was subdued and relaxed and Tori was looking so hopeful and excited ( ~~and cute~~ ).

So here they are, ambling on a beach long after sunset, the temperature apparently chilly enough to make Tori, in her shorts and tank top, shiver. 

Jade can’t figure out why she noticed, or why she cared, but her arms are automatically moving to slide the leather off her shoulders. None of it registers until the jacket is loosely gripped in her hand, extended toward the other girl in an offering, the words, “Here, Vega,” slipping through her vocal cords and past her teeth.

“Um, what?” Tori looks bewildered, stopping in the sand a few feet in front of Jade and looking back.

Jade blinks, momentarily frozen. “Just, um.” She looks away, sighing as her unoccupied hand comes up to run through green-streaked hair. This hadn't been planned at all, but she can't exactly back out now. “You shivered, and I’ve got a good enough t-shirt to deal for now,” she shrugs, dropping her hands to her side and forcing herself to turn back to Tori.

Her eyes flick down as Tori smiles, noting the singer’s soft grin – one that is absolutely disgusting and not at all adorable – and tan arms folded across herself, acting as some sort of false protection against the dropping temperature.

“Oh, you don’t have to, I’m fine. A little LA standard cold won’t hurt me,” Tori dismisses, a hand flicking as if to physically wave the offer away, before returning to it’s spot tucked against her body.

Jade’s eyebrow raises when, immediately after Tori’s assurances, another tremble racks through her body. “Uh huh,” she states disbelievingly.

“Sh- shut up,” Tori tries to command, but her teeth chattering makes it fall short.

“You know, it was your idea to come to the beach in the middle of the night in fucking February.”  
  
“Yes, I’m well aware of that, thank you,” Tori glares, arms shifting to wrap tighter, a hand gripping her shirt and the other on her bicep.

Jade opens her mouth to retort, but frowns when the shorter girl turns to keep walking. “Just take the jacket, Tori.”

“But–” She slows her pace when Jade catches up to her in only a few quick strides. “It’s– it’s _your_ jacket, you know? You love that thing. It’s the one you wear all the time.”

Jade elects to ignore the opportunity to tease Tori for apparently keeping track of her outfit habits. (Much like she ignores the swell of unexpected gratification because, hey, Tori apparently pays enough attention to her to notice things like her preferred clothing articles.) “Like you said literally two seconds ago, I am also ‘well aware,’ thanks.”

“So why…,” she trails off, gesturing toward the black fabric in place of using words.

“Because I want to.” Jade rolls her eyes. “And you’re just being difficult, so I guess I’ll just….” She cuts off her sentence off there, simply reaching toward Tori and laying the leather to rest around her shoulders.

“Oh, um,” Tori swallows when her voice comes out breathy and strangled. “Thanks.”

Even in the low lighting, the moon and the streetlamps from the road nearby help Jade see the blush on tan cheeks. “Yeah, whatever.” She lays a hand low on Tori’s back, suppressing a grin as she steers them around. “Let’s get going back to the car.”

“Right, yeah.” She nods. “Okay.”

Jade’s lips twitch up in amusement when she looks at Tori, dazed brown eyes and flushed skin. The rest of the walk back in spent in silence, the gentle waves and the crunch of sand under their feet creating a comfortable ambiance. 

As they near the car, ocean eyes drag over the other girl, observing the small smile Tori still sports, along with the hands now sticking out of the sleeves, fiddling with the buttons and hugging the jacket front closer. Jade never once entertained the thought that anyone else would wear her trademark leather jacket, but seeing it on Tori doesn’t bring up any sort of uncomfortableness or reluctance. If anything, it makes her like it even more, almost overwhelmingly so. She loves that trusty jacket, she likes Tori. Both together, well, she really likes that. Tori in her jacket is...really nice.

“Hey Jade?”

“Hm?” she hums, stopping in front of Tori when they reach Jade’s car in the otherwise empty gravel lot.

“Thanks again.” She steps closer to Jade, grabbing her hands. “For the jacket.”

Just as Jade’s about to reply with another blasé ‘Whatever,’ Tori leans in, pressing a kiss to Jade’s cheek.

“Oh, um,” Jade fumbles over her words as she feels warm, soft lips brush against her skin. “Yeah, of– of course. No big deal.”

“It kind of is,” Tori murmurs knowingly. “But ‘whatever,’” she mocks in a horrible, not at all accurate impression of Jade.

“Shut up and get in the car, Tori.” Jade disconnects one hand from Tori’s before reaching to open the passenger side door.

“If I do, do I get a kiss as my reward?”

Jade huffs a laugh, idly wondering when Tori got so ballsy. But hey, you won’t hear Jade complaining. “Well…,” she drawls, running her hands up thin arms and locking them around Tori’s neck. She leans in, just an inch between them, feeling Tori’s hitch of breath against her lips. “We’ll see.” She leans back out of Tori’s space, smirking to herself as Tori lets out a sound of indignation when she gets left hanging. Jade walks around the car to the drivers side.

Folding her arms on the metal roof, she says, “Hey Tori?”

It takes the shorter girl a second to answer. “Yeah?”

Jade smirks, satisfied with the way she’s left Tori flustered and breathless. “Get in the car.”

Tori scrambles into the seat. Yeah, Jade’s going to have _fun_ with this.

She supposes Tori can wear her leather jacket. For now. She is getting it back at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the jacket that i'm picturing for this is one shot is [this one.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/p__/images/6/6c/Jade_looking_fark.jpeg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20160402194445&path-prefix=protagonist)


	15. Articles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was rereading ["good side of bad karma (it's a fine line)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950205) by [ therestisconfetti ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/therestisconfetti) recently. there's this one part where it's mentioned how articles used to pop up about tori and andré, so that's where this one shot stemmed from.

**Hollywood Reporter:** **_Tori Vega and André Harris: Old friends or a new couple?_ **

_Singer/songwriter Tori Vega was seen out and about roaming LA this weekend with producer and lyricist André Harris! The two, said to be old friends from LA’s own Hollywood Arts High School, were spotted walking around and grabbing a bite to eat together. Both are steadily gaining popularity in the music industry, and though it might be too soon to tell if there’s anything in the works, fans say a collaboration between Vega and Harris would not disappoint! It also seems the two are very close and comfortable with each other, often hugging and laying an arm around each other's shoulders. Although new, there have been many similar sightings of the singer and the producer over the years. Could there be a new romance be sparking in Hollywood?_

* * *

Tori muffles a laugh as she reads the article André texted her the link to, the only context he offered being the ‘😐’ emoji and the words ‘It happened again.’

“What’s so funny over there?” 

Tori diverts her gaze away from her phone to look up at an amused and smirking Jade changing into comfy clothes at the foot of the bed. “Nothing, just,” she shakes her head and chuckles again, “There’s an article about me and André.”  
  
Jade pauses her movements, shirt halfway unbuttoned, and raises her eyebrows. “Seriously? Again?”

“Mhm.” Tori looks back down and closes the tab before shooting André a quick string of emojis (🙄🤦😂) in response. “I understood it when it happened the first few times, but you’d think they’d give up since nothing ever happens besides us finding time to hang out every few months.” Her eyes are drawn back to Jade, tracing the lines of her shoulders and back as pale skin is revealed. “And especially now that I’m taken.” Jade turns her head and flashes a smile, winking before discarding her bra and tugging on a loose shirt that Tori’s pretty sure used to be hers. “And _really gay_.”

That earns a laugh out of Jade. “Oh, don’t I know it.” She eases herself into bed and immediately rolls over to throw an arm around Tori’s stomach. “The rest of the world technically doesn’t, though.”  
  
Tori scoffs as she turns to set her phone down on the nightstand. “You’re on my Instagram story at least twice a week. And there are multiple posts and pictures of us, like, being couple-y.”

“Ugh, I know,” Jade groans into Tori’s neck. “Don’t remind me.”  
  
“You don’t hate it that much.” She twists back around to lie on her back, nudging Jade so that she can slip an arm around her shoulders.

“Yes I do.”  
  
“No you don’t.”

“Yes.”

“No.”  
  
“You don’t know me.”  
  
“Don’t I?” Tori feels a huff of breath against her neck, but that’s the only retaliation Jade provides before she cuddles closer. Tori settles her hand on Jade’s back and intertwines their legs.

“Technically, people don’t know you’re a hundred percent gay,” Jade says, backtracking to the previous topic of conversation. “Maybe they think you’re bi. And there’s also the our-relationship-is-pretty-newly-public thing.”  
  
“Yeah, well, these few weeks of practically pushing PDA on social media and in public should be enough for them to catch on.” Tori waits for Jade as she shifts to get comfortable. She ends up lying half on Tori. “But they don’t really need to know everything. All the info they need is that I’ve dated other people in the past, and now I’m dating you.” She smiles and nuzzles Jade’s hair, continuing softly, “And I really, really like dating you.”

“So do I,” Jade murmurs back, just as gentle. “And I agree with that, you don’t need to notify the public about every little damn thing. But saying, like, ‘Hey, I’m gay as fuck’ would definitely get the paps and press off your and André’s backs.”

“I’m sure my publicist would love for me to use that exact wording,” Tori jokes, rolling her eyes at Jade’s cheeky grin. “It’s not that bad. There’s certainly less articles popping up now, and they don’t gain much traction. This one was on Hollywood Reporter, so it’s not as big of a news outlet as TMZ or something.”

“Did those articles even gain much traction in the first place?”

Tori snorts. “At the very beginning, back when we were around 20, kinda. But the Twitter is full of queer people with impecable gaydar. I’m pretty sure they knew I was gay before I dated a woman or released my first song with female pronouns.”

“Yeah, you’re not very subtle.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“No promises.” Jade leans up and seals Tori into a kiss, leaning on one elbow as she runs her free hand down Tori’s abdomen. Tori slips a warm hand under Jade’s shirt, caressing her side and trailing along her spine. “I still don’t get how the fuck you’re always so warm,” she mutters when she pulls away.

“You don’t need to hide the fact that you’re a cold blooded reptile, Jade. I’ll still like you anyway.”

She breathes out a sharp exhale that resembles a laugh. “And what are you, a ray of sunshine?”

“Precisely, Miss Vampire.”  
  
“I thought I was a reptile.”  
  
“Yeah, a reptilian vampire.”

“Oh my god.” Jade drops down to the bed on her back next to Tori. “How did I end up with you?”

“I’m very charming.” Tori rolls over and curls up to Jade, creating a mirror image of their previous position.

“Riiight.”

Tori just drops a kiss onto Jade’s collarbone. “Thanks for staying over tonight.”

“You’re just so needy,” Jade sighs dramatically, but quickly drops the act after that and presses a kiss to Tori’s forehead in return. “But I suppose your apartment may be growing on me. Even with the dorky magnets you have on your fridge.”

“It’s a very effective way to keep track of the places I’ve been!”

“You say the same exact thing about those damn pictures we just _need_ to take every two seconds.”

“That means it’s a solid, concrete reason.”

“According to you.” Jade playfully flicks Tori’s ear. “Now go to sleep. We have shit to do tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Tori shifts, bringing the blanket higher and wrapping more securely around her girlfriend. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”  
  
“No ‘good’?”  
  
“Shut up, Tori.”


	16. Sickeningly Sweet or Utterly Overused?

“I don’t do nicknames, Vega.”

“Aw, c’mon, nicknames can be cute!”

Jade sighed. “No, they’re not. They’re cliche and overused.”

“They can be sweet!” Tori protested, adamant in her opinion. “Please?”

“No.” Jade hoped the conversation would end there. Of course, it didn’t. Why, oh, why did Tori have to be so stubborn?

“Not even a ‘sweetheart’? Or ‘darling’?” she pouted, pleading with her girlfriend.

“Oh god, no.” 

“What if I come up with a really unique, special name that means something to us?” Tori tried to negotiate.

“Well do you have something in mind?” Jade challenged.   
  
“Well not right  _ now _ but–”

“Then no.”

“Goddamnit.”


	17. Pretty Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! it's been a little while (aka like, a few weeks), but there's already a part two to this chapter in the works, so watch out for that.
> 
> in the time i haven't updated this work, i uploaded two longer one shots as their own works. one is called [ "Come put your lips on mine and shut me up"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196348) and it's basically about tori being a gay mess to the point where jade has to drag her into the janitor's closet. the other is ["Directive? Classified."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315196) and it's just jade and tori getting ready for a halloween party and being cute.
> 
> also, child speech behavior? pfft what’s that? in this story a five year old is completely a competent speaker. (actually, im pretty sure most five year olds are pretty good with talking? idk i never had a younger sibling.)

“Tori?”

“Yeah, Carla?” Tori hums, glancing down at the little cousin gripping her hand as they descend the stairs.

“That one’s Jade, right?”

Both sets of brown eyes follow the five year old’s finger, directed towards a head of black hair sitting on the Vega’s couch. “You bet.”

When they reach the bottom, Tori sees Jade shift, one arm resting bent on the red backrest, head and body turned sideways to more comfortably talk to Cat. Carla slows to a stop near the piano. “I wanna look like her,” the young girl says confidently, nodding resolutely to herself. “She’s pretty.”

 _Oh to have the unbridled confidence of a blissfully innocent five year old_ , Tori thinks. Her eyes drag over Jade’s side profile, admiring the pleasing slope of her nose, the line of her jaw, the soft curve of her cheekbones. “I think so too.” The murmur slips past her lips before she can catch it in her throat. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Her lips press together as she fights the blush and tries to rid herself of embarrassment, because really, what’s she embarrassed about? It’s only Carla with her, and admitting to a friend’s beauty is perfectly platonic. It’s not like anyone who cares heard her anyway. Hopefully.

“ _Really_ really?” Carla questions.

“Well,” the teen girl starts. She already feels overly exposed, and the only person she’s talking to is her fresh-out-of-preschool cousin who can’t possibly know what Tori feels for Jade. God, she’ll never be able to handle admitting her feelings to _anyone_ at this rate if she’s already skittish talking about _prettiness_ with a literal child. “Well yeah. All my friends are pretty,” she states, mainly to deflect, but also because it’s true. Her friends are amazing inside and out.

Carla manages to clamber onto the piano bench and stands on it, putting herself closer to eye level with her older cousin. She’s still several inches shy of meeting Tori’s height, but she’s significantly taller than when she was on the floor. “But do you think Jade is _pretty_ pretty?” she insists.

Realizing her relative won’t give up until she gives in, Tori sighs and relents. “Yeah.” Her gaze drifts over to her friends on her couches, lingering on pale skin and streaks of colored hair that belong to a girl so captivating and enamoring before looking back to Carla. “I think Jade’s pretty pretty.”

The child grins, seeming satisfied, and plops down into a sitting position on the piano bench. Her legs hang, not yet tall enough to reach the ground unless she was right on the edge of the seat. Tugging on Tori’s hand, she says, “C’mon, sit. I want you to play the song you showed me last time.”


	18. Thought you'd be used to it by now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, remember that part 2 i said i was going to write? the one connected to chapter 18? well i'm doing you one better! i'm making a whole new fic from it. it's not very long, about 4 or 5 chapters probably, but i thought it would be better to post it as it's own work. it's called ["Pretty Pretty"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492649) and extends upon the one shot of the same name, though it doesn't start straight away with that same one shot. i added a lil prequel bit to give context. go check it out if you're interested.
> 
> anyhow, here's a random drabble with zero context that i thought was funny.

Tori dramatically gasps, bringing a hand to her chest as she does so. “The utter effrontery! The sheer gall! What an insult!” She slumps over sideways onto Jade, the back of her hand resting on her forehead in despair. God, Tori’s so extra.

“You’re annoying.” For all Jade’s grumbling, she doesn’t make any sort of effort to push Tori away.

“I know.” Tori quickly bounces up, already recovered from her previous state of anguish. “Thought you’d be used to it by now.”

Jade can’t decide whether she wants to smack or kiss the cheeky grin off Tori’s stupidly cute face more. “I am,” Jade says, faking forlorn. “That’s the sad part.”

Tori shoves her shoulder. “You’re an asshole.”

“I know.” Jade forces down her smirk and commits to her act. “Thought you’d be used to it by now.”

Jade watches as recognition flashes in Tori’s eyes as she catches onto Jade’s game. “I am,” she sighs. “That’s the sad part.”

“You guys are so gross. Adorable, but gross.”  
  
“Love you too, Trina.”


	19. Watch, Study, Observe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It’s been a while (again) because I’ve been focusing on a different Jori fic (which you can check out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492649), wink wink nudge nudge), but this idea got stuck in my head. I’ve had it sitting in my google drive for a little bit, and now I finally upload it.

Sometimes, you take time to idly watch her, study her, observe. At the moment, in the corner of your room is where she sits slouched in your desk chair. Absentmindedly, she turns the seat one way before swiveling back the other, going as far as her rooted feet allow. One tan arm, uncovered once you both stepped into the heated house to escape the chilly outside, lies fully on the chair’s armrest. The other remains bent, only her elbow touching the black fabric meant to support one's right forelimb. The bent arm leads to her hand, idly scrolling through her phone where rich brown eyes are locked, flicking across the screen. Her posture, her whole self radiates relaxation, comfortable and casual, at ease. You never thought she’d feel like that in your room.

Actually, you never thought she’d _be_ in your room in the first place, much less that you’d _invite_ her here _repeatedly_ , yet here you are. And there she is, lounging there as if she’s done it a hundred times before (because she has), as if this room is hers (it might as well be, by now), as if she belongs here (she does – not in this room necessarily, but with you).

Who would’ve thought Miss Make-It-Shine would be chilling in your living space, unperturbed by the things floating in your jars, unconcerned with the scissors hanging on the wall, appreciative of the band posters that don’t conform to her usual style.

There’s a quiet clunk followed by the muffled sound of friction, created by the mechanics inside your desk chair’s central cylinder as your companion pushes off the ground with more force, spinning a lazy three-sixty before letting her feet drag on the ground, slowing her to a stop. She ends up facing where you sit upon dark bed sheets, and her head tilts back, resting on the chair’s padded headrest. Nimble fingers tap a nearly inaudible rhythm, her left hand against the end of the armrest and right hand against the back of her phone case, which is placed in her lap now. Your eyes flick down to her phone, habitually checking if her fingers are drumming in the precise spot they always do: right behind the volume buttons where the texture has worn smooth and the printing has rubbed off from the repeated tapping the phone’s owner never seems to be actively aware of.

“Done?” Her head lifts and curious eyes find yours. You glance down at the laptop resting in your lap, as if you even have to check to answer her question. You finished typing up your thematic essay on _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ yesterday and have been done revising and editing it for the better part of fifteen minutes now, spending the free time observing the only other person in your room, relishing in how _right_ it feels.

“Yeah, I’m done,” you respond before shutting the laptop and placing it on the bedside table.

Despite the dark aesthetic of your room and of _you_ in general, her beaming grin fills you with her sunshine in a way you don’t entirely hate. She immediately stands and makes her way to you, climbing into bed beside you and trying to tug you into a more comfortable position. Cuddle slut, this one is.

“Eager much?” you tease, making no effort to aid your partner in her attempts to rearrange you.

She stops shifting for a moment purely to pout at you, using her unfairly endearing doe eyes to her advantage. “Not my fault you make me stay away.”

“Not my fault you distract me when I’m trying to get work done.”

“Not my fault you’re so cuddle-able.” She’s grinning now, and you know she’s playing a game, just trying to get a rise out of you.

You play along anyway. “Not my fault you have no self control.”

Most likely sensing you’re not going to give up any time soon, she plops her head in your lap. “I’m sorry, it’s just that,” she heaves a heavy sigh. “My love for you is,” an arm swings out dramatically, “out of this world. Fervid. Uncontainable in it’s passion.”

“Thanks, babe,” you quip dryly.

“You better be,” she mumbles, dropping her act. “I could give Gomez Addams a run for his money.”

“You’ve definitely got the latin lover part down,” you smirk down at her.

“Cara mía,” she murmurs, quoting the mentioned character and bringing your pale hand to her lips. “Querida.”

Once she lets go of your hand, you let it travel to her hair, fingers running through brunette waves soothingly. “My tired little baby,” you jest in a deprecating tone when her eyes briefly flutter closed.

“Gank,” she shoots back, though it lacks any real heat.

She whines when you nudge her head off your lap, but is easily placated once you start scooting down into a lying position and roll over. You get situated, laying your head in the crook of her neck, one arm across her stomach. Her own arms automatically wrap around you as her head tilts down into your hair and her leg tangles with one of yours. You smile at the affection and how secure you feel, right here in her arms.

You teased her for being sleepy just moments earlier, but you already feel your eyes, tired from staring at a screen for hours, drooping closed. The warmth and soft kisses being pressed to your head sweep you deeper into unconsciousness.

“Thank you for indulging in my cuddle habits,” she murmurs, drawing you out of your doze slightly.

“It may or may not benefit me as well. Now hush, I deserve a nap.”

She manages to muffle her chuckle, but you feel it resonate in her chest anyway.

You do enjoy watching her, observing and admiring from afar like you were previously doing. 

But having her right here, wrapped around you is much, much better.

* * *

A short distance away, Ms. West enters the same warm house to escape the cold outdoors. Shucking her coat, she wanders into the kitchen to grab a water, calling out to see if her children are home. She receives no answer, though she thought they’d be home by now. It’s almost dinner time, after all.

As she contemplates if she should go knock on their doors to check, her son strolls into the living room, visible from the kitchen. “Hey, honey,” she greets.

“Hi, mom.”

She takes a sip of her water. “Is your sister home?”  
  
“Yeah, probably down in her room or something,” Jack confirms as he drops onto the couch in front of the TV. “I heard her and a friend come in earlier.”

Nodding, she turns while her youngest child searches for an interesting TV channel. A friend, huh? That’s nice. She wonders idly if it’s Cat or Beck this time, considering those are the only two Jade has brought into the house. 

Ms. West’s steps are quiet as she descends the stairs down to Jade’s room. It’s silent, no loud music or scary movie screams to be heard. No giggling from Cat or chatting from Beck, either. Ms. West raps her knuckles on the door gently, calling “Jade?”

No answer. Perhaps she has her earbuds in. Ms. West knocks again, louder this time. Still no answer. Slightly concerned, she frowns. Her daughter would probably hate it if she just opened the door without permission, but she can’t quench the worry. She knows it’s silly, with neither basis nor proof causing her feelings of apprehension. Perhaps _worry_ and _apprehension_ aren’t the right words, because Ms. West feels something a little off, but not inherently bad. Call it mother’s instinct.

Slowly, she turns the handle and cracks the door open so as to not startle Jade or any friend she has over. “Hey, Jade, I just–” Oh. Wait, what? She pauses, unsure how to react to this unfamiliar sight. 

Jade is indeed in her room, but with her is neither Cat nor Beck. Ms. West thinks she might vaguely recognize the tan girl, but it’s hard to tell with the way her face is partially hidden in her daughter’s hair. Speaking of that, most of her surprise stems from the position of the two girls, lying in Jade’s bed wrapped around each other. Cuddling. Her daughter is _cuddling_.

It’s not that she thought Jade _disliked_ cuddling, but rather she never really considered it. Early on in Jade and Jack’s childhood, both Ms. West and her former husband had been busy with work, and then busy with fighting with each other, never paying attention to the little things like they were supposed to, something she dearly regretted. After the divorce, once things had settled somewhat, Ms. West, in her attempts to actually get to know her children, learned that Jade had already established her preference for independence and general distance.

Something about the scene in front of her makes her smile, though, makes her feel warm and maybe a little proud. She may not know everything about her daughter’s life, but Jade’s never been one to openly express happiness or affection, not around her. Jade having someone she could be this comfortable around, someone she obviously cares about, is a good thing.

Just then, the tanner girl begins to stir. Ms. West goes to make a quick and quiet exit, but as she begins to close the door, a voice catches her attention.

“Oh! I, um–” The young woman clears her throat, voice slightly raspy from sleep.

“Sorry to disturb you guys,” Ms. West says quietly, trying not to disturb her still sleeping daughter further. “I was just checking in.”

“Right.” The poor girl nods frantically, eyes wide, slightly pushed up onto one elbow, like she isn’t sure whether to shift Jade off of her or not.

Ms. West chuckles. “Better not wake the sleeping dragon,” she jokes, referring to Jade.

“Oh, um, yeah,” the teen laughs breathily, glancing down at Jade. “I guess this isn’t the most preferable way to meet,” she chuckles, her tone wavering in nervousness. Unbidden, Ms. West is reminded of meeting Beck for the first time. It was nothing like this, a fairly formal but uneventful dinner with the boy, calm and collected, polite if a bit dismissive, even at his then young age. It is a startling stark contrast to coming home to find a flustered, unprepared girl in bed with her daughter. Ms. West almost laughs at the thought. She has a feeling Jade’s time with Tori is bound to be interesting.

“Perhaps not the most common, no. I’m sure we’ll get the chance to meet more formally at a later time, but for now, I’ll leave you guys to it.” She waves, moving to leave before stopping. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner, if you’d like. It should be ready in about an hour.”

“I’ll, uh, check with my parents and let you know.”

Ms. West nods, gently closes the door, and begins to retreat upstairs. Through the door, she can hear a muffled “Tori?”

Ah, so that is her name. Tori. Jade has spoken about her before, but Ms. West is pretty sure the last she heard of Tori was Jade passionately complaining about her insolence. Funny, how things change.  
  
“Oh my god, Jade, I thought your mom was going to kill me.”

Ms. West huffs an amused laugh to herself, smirking just a bit. It’s good to know that she still holds some sort of respect and power over her daughter’s partners. 

Not that it matters too much. She has a feeling she’ll like Tori.


	20. Ice Skating in the Rain

Jade scowled as she gazed out at the sheet of slippery ice from the safety of her spot under a large canopy tent, puddles of water and discarded shoes littering the fake grass floor around her. “This is stupid,” she declared, wrapping her coat around tighter, huddling into herself on the cold and wet metal bench.

“Yeah, we know,” André agreed from beside her, following her line of sight and observing the crowd before them. The number of people on the ice was dwindling, most likely deterred by the droplets of water falling from the sky.

“Those two are literally the twigs of this group, and then that one is the smallest by far.” Jade gestured towards each of their friends in turn, then stopped to consider the statement she just made. An appraising glance was sent to Beck. “Well, you’re pretty scrawny, too.”

“Which is why I’m not out _there_.” He pointed aggressively toward the rink, though his movements seemed to be sluggish, like the cold was seeping into his bones and slowing him down.

Jade sighed and glanced up at the dark grey, heavily clouded sky. Normally, if she were in the safety of her home, cuddled in a blanket with hot coffee, she’d enjoy this kind of weather. Getting to listen to the rain pelting the roof was incredibly relaxing. She was not at home, though, and she could not enjoy the weather when she was sitting next to an _ice skating rink_ on a bench that was freezing her ass off _in the rain_ just because three dimwits refused to leave.

“Man, why do they have to be so determined.” André’s complaint was accompanied by the outward flinging of his hands, exasperated, but he appeared to regret the action quickly because he swiftly drew them back under his crossed arms.

“Stubborn is the way I’d put it,” Jade spat. “They _know_ they’re going to get sick because of this. They’re skin and bones, so there’s no way they won’t. And who will have to put up with it? _Us!!_ ”

“I know, I know,” Beck murmured, patting her shoulder in a way that was probably intended to be calming, but it just agitated Jade more. He apparently shared some of her displeasure though, because he said, “We really didn’t come out to San Francisco just for them to give themselves a cold.”

“Seven _hours_ ,” André groaned and shook his head, the hood of his sweatshirt up. “Seven hours of driving, and now several more hours of them sniffling and coughing and whining.”

“We can get them medicine to hopefully stop anything before it gets too bad. There’s got to be a CVS or something around here somewhere.”

“We should probably get them warm food, too,” Jade added quietly onto Beck’s statement, more to herself than anyone else. “We saw that Korean place earlier.”

“Aw, look at you, being all concerned and helpful.”

Jade scowled at her actor friend. “Yeah, concerned and helpful for _myself_. Who do you think Tori is going to be leaning on and complaining to after this?”

“You can admit you care about your friends, Jade.”

The writer turned her frown onto André. While Jade generally didn’t pay much mind to the effects of her recently more relaxed approach to life, she was still a little peeved that it meant her friends were more comfortable to stand up to and tease her. Or maybe that was just eventually going to happen anyway. She’s been around them all for a good few years, they can only stay scared and cautious for so long. “Of course I care,” Jade muttered, eyes looking down and lips barely moving as she shoved her hands deeper into her pockets. “Seeing them sick is annoying.”

“I think that’s the best we’re gonna get out of Jade,” Beck said to André.

Jade opened her mouth to retort, but diverted her attention when a familiar squeal followed by a bout of laughter met her ears. “Guys!” she called. The three little idiots had finally made their way in a circle around the rink and back to where they started, and their heads snapped up at the sound of Jade’s voice. “C’mon, let’s go. Before you get sick.” That last part she tacked on was invalid and she knew it, because the three scrawnies had likely already contracted something nasty.

“But Jade!” Cat whined, leaning heavily on the railing. “This is so _fun_.” She attempted a twirl, but yelped and leaned into Tori, who laughed and caught her easily, for stability before she got even halfway around.

Jade glanced back at the two boys beside her, both of them wearing pained expressions. “We just want to get food, your damn medicine, and then go to the hotel,” André explained with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Then, quieter, only for Beck and Jade to hear, “I am reaching my damn limit.”

Jade could definitely relate. Thankfully, when she looked back at the ice skating rink, the other half of their group was still in the same spot, Cat grabbing onto Robbie this time. Last time the young woman and two young men tried to get their friends off the ice, the other teens—almost full fledged adults, yet still acting like children—just took off before anyone could stop them.

“Aren’t you guys hungry?” Beck asked.

“I mean…,” Robbie started, his wet curls sticking to his face and his glasses—now useless, no doubt—slipping down his nose, courtesy of the stupid fucking rain Jade was still not enjoying. “Kinda.”

This was so dumb. The three of them were waiting for Cat, Tori, and Robbie to stop _ice skating_ in the _rain_ just because they didn’t have the common sense to care about any of the repercussions, besides that it was _fun_. Well news–fucking–flash, just because it was fun _then_ didn’t mean it was going to be fun _later_. Even worse, they all were LA–spoiled. The absolute absence of heat rolling in from the nearby water was foreign, and their bodies were not used to it.

And when she said the water was nearby, she really meant _nearby_. The ferry building was literally right there across the street, long and tall and stark white, and beyond that was the mighty San Francisco Bay. Though she couldn’t see them from this angle, Robbie had informed all of them of the islands and bridge that existed farther out, but Jade couldn’t (and didn’t care to) remember the names of them.

Jade, currently dry but still feeling the bite of the chill, frowned even harder when her eyes landed on a significantly saturated Tori. Her hair was flattened down and droopy, clinging together in heavy brown locks, the water dripping off them and sliding down her raincoat indistinguishable from the raindrops steadily showering her. Her jeans were probably soaked, maybe even the sweater she had on under, too. God, that had to be uncomfortable.

Manicured eyebrows were drawn sternly downward, refusing to give in to the pleading brown puppy dog eyes and beggingly clasped hands. “One more round,” Tori requested. “ _Please_.”  
  
“No way, girl,” André spoke up as Jade sternly said, “No” while Beck shook his head.

“Only one more. We _swear_ it this time,” Cat tried to convince, holding out a pinky in offering, now backing Tori up on the puppy eyes.

“Swear?” Beck prompted for confirmation.

“Swear.” Robbie brought a hand up, three fingers pointing up at the darkened sky. “Scout’s honor. I’ll make sure of it.”  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow at that, because even if he did try, she was sure Cat could sway his opinion quite easily if she decided to.

“Damn.” André shook his head and sighed as their friends skated off for another circle around the rink. “I love them, but damn.”  
  
“I know what you mean,” Beck sympathized.

By the time the three morons finally made it back around, Jade was ready to haul them off the ice by sheer physical force if necessary. The wind had picked up and was whipping the loose material of the tent, stray drops of water making it into the partially enclosed space despite its purpose being to keep water out. She was pretty sure the rink had to close down under these circumstances, and her thoughts were confirmed when a voice telling the skaters to get off the ice within ten minutes interrupted the constant stream of Christmas music playing through the speakers.

“Okay, out ya go,” Beck called when the noodly half of their group was within hearing range.

Surprisingly, they complied without complaint and shuffled out of the gate, hurriedly stomping their way to their sitting friends, dropping onto the bench across from them. Jade learned forward, elbows on knees as Tori brought one leg up to begin untying the heavy skate. “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

Tori glanced away from her current task for a moment, grinning wildly at Jade. “Of course I know.”

“Then why keep up with it?” Jade groaned, though her tone was quickly warming from accusatory to fond. Her pale hands reached over to help unknot Tori’s other skate, purely because she wanted to get moving soon and _not_ because she noticed Tori struggling with the laces.

Tori shrugged. “‘Cause it’s fun when I’m not actually making you mad.”

“Not fun for me.” Jade was about to complain more, but a shiver racked through Tori’s slight frame. “What did I tell you? I said you were gonna get cold and sick. And I was right.” Her lips turned down as she pulled off the ice skate she was working on, going to grab Tori’s sneakers from under the bench and offering them to her. Jade knew Tori was naturally a weirdly warm person, but still, getting her out of her soaking clothes was a priority, so the sooner they got moving, the better. Perhaps Jade could offer her own sweater for Tori to change into for now.

When she looked up, what Jade expected to see was an agitated frown or a roll of the eyes, but instead there was a soft, grateful smile sitting upon Tori’s expression. “What?”

Tori’s smile only grew as she shook her head. “Thank you, Jade.”

“For what?”

Tori didn’t answer. Seriously, what was she talking about? And why was she being so cryptic about it?

“Oh, you know,” the shivering brunette shrugged, still smiling as she tied her Converse’s.

Jade really didn’t. All she could think of as a possibility was her remprimanding Tori for having zero self preservation, and that didn’t sound pleasant or worthy of any thanks. 

“For letting me know you care.”

Jade grunted. What was with people talking about how much she cared today? Caring was the bare minimum.

But then again, she supposed she didn’t show it all too freely on a regular basis. At least, not like Tori or Cat did, with genuine and simple displays of support. She was sure all her friends knew she cared, at least to some extent, but she knew best of all that it was nice to have concrete proof, to have reassurance.

“I can’t let you be the only one who cares in this relationship.”

Tori set her second foot down, done tying her shoes, and leaned forward to meet Jade in the middle. “I already know I’m not.” Her tan hands were slightly shaking and looked raw pink from the frigid air, which made Jade frown again, but they gripped the lapels of Jade’s coat all the same and tugged her closer. Just before their lips could meet, Jade turned her head, causing Tori’s kiss—and jeez were her lips cold—to land on her cheek.

“Hey!” Tori whined, her adorable pout and pink nose almost making Jade cave.

The little sniffle from Tori, while somewhat cute, was mostly deterring and it sealed Jade’s stance on the whole kissing thing. “Sorry, babe. You are _not_ getting me sick.”

As they walked down through Embarcadero Plaza to the Korean place Jade mentioned, Tori and Cat had roped André into dancing goofily around in the rain, weaving through people while jumping in the dips in the ground where rainwater collected and splashing where the rain ran down in the cracks of the sidewalk toward storm drains.

Jade felt as if she should be mad, or at least more than only a little vexed. It was a weird, almost habitual pressure she put upon herself, but she quickly found that she really couldn’t bring herself to raise any anger. She didn’t _want_ to. Tori was laughing, a carefree sound Jade reveled in, and smiling, a beaming expression that Jade loved, one that almost made up for the lack of actual sun making its way through the dense clouds. The silly young woman was having fun with no stress on her shoulders, a rare sight for any of the teens these days. More than that, she was bringing joy to her friends, indulging in Cat’s antics, drawing André into the fun, eliciting small smiles and soft chuckles from Beck, Robbie, and herself as they watched them run and try to jump high enough to slap a street sign warning people that “skateboard, roller skating, and bicycle riding are prohibited” as if people were actually going to abide by it.

“Oh fuck it,” Jade heard Beck murmur from beside her. He looked around, probably trying to spot if there were any people near he needed to avoid, then sped up his stride and propelled himself forward, rushing past Tori, Cat, and André, leaping into the air. The clang of a hand meeting a metal sheet rang out in tandem with his cry of victory.

Robbie was the next to give in to the temptation of childlike acts, starting when Cat tapped him on the shoulder and yelled, “You’re it!” before she promptly took off, Robbie not far behind as they raced behind the nearby concrete structure, a weird attachment of multiple cubes creating angled tunnels. She hoped none of her friends were stupid enough to try and climb it.

“C’mon,” Tori’s voice suddenly filled her ear, breath warm despite what her internal temperature must be. “This running is technically warming me up, and you didn’t want me to be cold, so….”

“ _You_ running has nothing to do with _me_ running.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tori tucked herself under Jade’s arm, wrapping one of her own arms around her reluctant girlfriend’s waist. “But you are allowed to have fun every once in a while, you know.”

A sigh left Jade’s lips. Just like she was watching out for Tori, making sure she didn’t stay out in the cold and rain too long, this was Tori looking out for her, encouraging her to actually let loose a little on this vacation. Even now, Jade felt herself carrying some tension in between her shoulders, and focused on relaxing them as much as she could, even if all she wanted to do was huddle tighter to keep warm. “Fine.” Playful blue eyes turned to giddy brown ones, an impish smirk settling onto pale features. “Better run before Robbie tags us.” And with that she swiftly departed, leaving her girlfriend in the dust, who warmly laughed in disbelief.

Tori soon reacted though, if the fast footfalls Jade could hear steadily gaining on her were any indication as they chased towards their friends, now running through muddy grass. There were palm trees close to them that reminded her of LA, but the fact that that they were palm trees was where the similarities ended. These were way shorter and thicker than the lanky trees scattered across their hometown.

And yeah, maybe they would all be cold and miserable and dirty by the time they made it to the hotel, but maybe Jade’s friends had the right idea. Maybe just because something that would have dismal after effects in the future didn’t mean it had to ruin the fun of it in the present. Jade was fine with it, she embraced it. They were all going to be young only once, after all. Who cares if the people restaurant or hotel would look at them scornfully for dragging water and mud into the place with them? (Except her friends were too polite and would probably try to clean themselves up as much as possible before entering.) Everything would be fine.

You know, as long as no one decided to up the idiot ante and get run over by a car, bike, bus, or cable car. If they all could make it long enough for Jade to get her cuddles with Tori tonight, even if she was sniffly and sick, _then_ everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that to most, San Francisco isn’t super duper cold, but hey, these guys and gals are all LA babies.
> 
> Kinda unrelated, but I miss going ice skating in the city bc I used go ice skate in San Francisco every year and the vibe is immaculate.


	21. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, second person POV again. This time, from the perspective of a random Hollywood Arts student who is just trying to go about their day.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to read a short, silly one shot about Tori and André being Bros™ in a canon–like situation, you can check out my work called ["Sikowitz's Papers"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676124).

_Bang!!_

You flinch at the loud noise of a classroom door crashing against the wall, already knowing what the scene will be like when you turn away from your locker, even if it has been quite some time since this type of situation has arised.

Your assumption of the scene playing out before you is correct. You’re willing to bet the assumptions everyone else mentally made are correct, too, with the way some people try (and fail) to discreetly steal glances towards the center of attention, then look away, some tense, some bored. You can’t blame them. This girl’s fury is downright scary, but when you’re exposed to it so often, you start to desensitize.

Striding out of a classroom and down the hallway is, of course, none other than Jade West. You can almost predict what will happen next to the T. She’ll storm off and fling open the double doors in a similar manner as she just did, angry, what set her off unknown to you, and that Beck guy will follow her. Whether he’s trying to placate her or aggravate her more, you’re never sure. Whatever his intention, it almost always results in the latter.

The story starts out close enough to your prediction. Her footfalls are heavy on the vinyl tiled floor, further accentuated by those boots she always wears, and her rage radiates like waves of heat, making everyone—even the coolest, calmest of them all—cringe and shrink away. Another set of quick, light steps can be heard following behind, trying to catch up.

You sigh and shake your head, turning back to your open locker. You don’t need to see or hear this again. It’s none of your business, even if they always seem to want everyone to know about it with how loud they always are. Honestly, you go to a fucking _arts_ school where almost everyone takes some sort of drama related class, and yet the most reknown scene here isn’t from a movie, or a play, or a show. Hell, it’s not even scripted. (Nevermind that it may as well be, considering this is how it plays out every single time.)

Whatever. It doesn’t do you any good to worry about it. It’s not your place.

Your eyes roll at the gasp that spreads through the hallway. As if everyone else hasn’t seen this all before, too. Your ears have already prepared themselves for the slightly rough and grating snap of a voice, a boy pretending to be a young man like all the other pubescent males in this school, going “C’mon Jade!” insistently.

What your ears were _not_ attuned for was a soft, gentle “Hey Jade” that would’ve been inaudible if not for the deathly silent state of your schoolmates.

Your gaze flies to Jade first, for that’s who you and most everyone was focused moments earlier. Following Jade’s gaze, you spot a tan hand on her wrist, long fingers wrapped around, which is not unlike all the times before. This hand, though, is as equally soft and gentle as the voice you heard, the fingers not constraining or tugging like you remember. It’s clear that the grip is loose enough for Jade to rip her hand away if she wanted. She doesn’t, though.

You switch your gaze from the first central person to the other. It’s that girl, the public school transfer from last year. Trina’s sister, the one she continually complains about in fifth period, yet always defends when someone makes a rare nasty remark about the younger Vega. Tori, you’re pretty sure it is.

Well. She’s not who you expected.

You’re not really sure how Jade will proceed. You thought she’d snatch her arm back and continue on her merry path of destruction immediately, but she’s still standing there, breathing heavily with an expression you will never know how to read, but still _there_ , and that’s more that you ever thought could happen, so who the fuck knows.

And then, something happens that you’ve never seen happen with Jade West. She just sort of…you’re not sure how to describe it, because saying she _deflates_ sounds pathetic, and even you know Jade West is anything but. It’s like some of the fight leaves her, if only a fraction of it. It’s palpable in the air, how the tension and thickness recedes, like you can finally breathe again without fear of getting scissors thrown at your throat.

You’re glad, because for as much as you can talk about being desensitized to her bursts of anger, you’re absolutely certain you’d never last even a second under the direct glare of Jade’s rage, the sole target of all that shrivelling heat, like the girl grabbing her wrist has been time and time again. You admire that girl’s bravery. It’s never been easy to avoid the gossip of a school like this one, with such a small but eclectic student population, and from what you’ve heard about Tori Vega, she’s a perseverant little thing.

You know without looking that everyone’s eyes are on the two of them, and you wonder if the two teens can feel it, if they’re aware, or if they have been desensitized in their own right to the stares they get because it oddly seems like them and their group is always the center of attention.

Everyone in the hall is frozen, including the two girls in the middle of it all. You can’t even begin to imagine what emotions and intentions that can somehow see in each other’s eyes, but then Tori tugs on Jade’s wrist gently and Jade doesn’t fight it, going along with the momentum and ending up wrapped in the tanner girl’s arms.

You jump into motion when dark, maybe brown eyes (you can’t really tell from here) sharpen into an intense glare you thought only Jade was possible of conjuring, the piercing gaze sweeping across the room. It wards off the intruding stares and makes everyone switch into normal activity, as if what just happened isn’t as rare as two blue moons in one year.

When you feel brave enough to glance again, the scene is once again somewhat familiar, the brown haired leading the black haired to the janitor’s closet, except Jade is going willingly this time, not yelling of being kidnapped or anything similar.

When they disappear from sight, the hallway is almost like it is everyday, like nothing ever happened. Almost. You’re not sure if anyone feels it, but you think maybe you won’t have to worry too much about Jade’s consistent wrath anymore.

But again, it's not really any of your business. You _could_ do without the fits of antagonism every month, though.


	22. The Two Voices Behind the Bookshelves

Lane idly browses through the shelves in the Hollywood Arts library, eyes scanning across various titles and occasionally pulling out a book that looks interesting. The shelves on the bottom floor of the library are actually pretty minimal, most of the book collection existing on the second floor above him since this level is mostly dedicated to some tables and the computers in the corner. The few book racks down here do hold some thin, yet attention–drawing paperbacks, though.

Without much thought, he slides the book with a dramatic silhouette of two crossed swords as it’s cover back into the spot he found it in, glancing at the clock. There’s currently ten minutes until study hall, meaning he doesn’t have too much time before he has to get back to his office for an appointment with a sophomore. Plus, he should be present for anyone who might decide to drop in after. He can spare a few extra minutes, though, so towards the stairs to the upper level is the direction he heads in next.

Just before he rounds the final corner, the sound of quiet voices makes him stop in his tracks. The fact that people are obviously occupying this part of the library isn’t what halts his feet—even if most students should be in class right now, it’s not uncommon for teachers to let students leave if they have a legitimate reason. It’s the way he can distinctly tell, with all his experience interrupting very similar situations over the years, that this isn’t just two students studying or chatting. The low murmurs, the subdued giggling, the sound of what sounds like limbs shifting on couch cushions; yup, that sounds like shenanigans right there.

He’s already inhaled a breath, ready to recite the same reprimand he uses on most of the students who “behave inappropriately” and “take advantage of the trust placed in them to do the right thing” (he might even throw in a part about “being a good role model” if the students are upperclassmen), when one of the voices raises to a volume just loud enough for Lane to hear.

“C’mon, we should leave. People are gonna be coming in here soon.”

Oh, well if the students are going to stop on their own, then perhaps he can leave them alone and save them the embarrassment.

“Or we could stay here,” a second voice replies.

Or maybe he can’t.

“Jade, we have to go work on our project with Robbie anyway,” the first voice whines. There aren’t many Jades in this school, so you have a hunch who that the second voice belongs to: a certain cinematographer who commonly dismisses the rules that don’t aid her, which really doesn’t surprise you in this given situation.

“Robbie’s smart, he can deal with it for today.” A pause, then the same voice, presumably Jade’s, dipped lower in pitch and volume. “I know you want to, Tori.”

Lane knows he should intervene right about _now_ , but he’s frozen in shock, because _Tori_? Tori _Vega_?

“You don’t have to play by the book _all_ the time, Vega.”

Well that conveniently answers his question.

“We can go, there’s only study hall left today anyway, we don’t have any more classes. We can just get in the car and drive somewhere.”  
  
“Oh, is your shovel still in your car?”   
  
Lane blinks and scrunches his face, appropriately befuddled at the excitement in Tori's tone.

“Seriously, Tori, what is with you and my shovel?”

“Why, you jealous? Maybe your shovel and I–”

The rest of the sentence gets cut off, and then there’s a puff of aggressively exhaled air, a low chuckle, and Lane kicks himself into gear because that’s definitely his cue.

He knocks firmly against the wall three times, and the surprised, yet nearly silent “Shit!” almost makes him laugh, which definitely doesn’t help him when he tries to form his features into the stern expression he’s supposed to put on in times like these. “I’m going to give you five seconds, and when I come around this corner, there should be _no_ lips _anywhere_ on _anyone’s_ body,” he calls as loudly as he dares. They are still in a library after all.

After mentally counting down, he rounds the corner, arms purposefully crossed and lips set in a stern line. On one side of the couch sits Jade, leaning on the arm of the sofa and nonchalantly scrolling through her phone. On the other sits a mostly calm Tori who turns to flash Lane her usual friendly smile, and he’s surprised to find he’d honestly almost believe it if not for the flush on both their cheeks and Tori’s fidgeting hand running through her hair.

“Hey, Lane,” Tori greets, attempting to act casual. It doesn’t work. Lane gives her an unimpressed glance, and her smile turns rightly sheepish.

“Tori,” he acknowledges. “Jade.”

The latter of the two girls doesn’t respond immediately. In fact, she doesn’t even look up from her phone until Tori reaches over to nudge her knee. Jade sighs, reluctantly lifting her gaze. “Hi,” she states flatly.

“So, uh…,” Tori chuckles awkwardly, moving to stand and pulling Jade up by the hand. “We’re just gonna, you know, _leave_ now–” She meanders towards the exit in a way that Lane thinks is supposed to be subtle but really isn’t, dragging Jade along behind her.

“Stop!” Lane orders, holding up his hand.

Dutifully, Tori halts but groans in complaint and is accompanied by Jade rolling her eyes. “What?” Jade says expectantly.

Lane considers giving them a punishment, he really does. But he was a teenager once, and he likes to think he understands at least a little bit, even if most of the teenage rendezvous that were exciting then make him cringe now. And hey, at least these two had the decency to find an unoccupied, mostly secluded area to run off to, which is certainly more than _some_ students can say. (Seriously, why must they make out at their lockers _all the time_?) “Just…,” he starts. “Don’t do it again.”

Tori grins at him gratefully. “Thank you, Lane.”

Even Jade looks mildly appreciative as she echoes Tori with a, “Yeah, thanks.”

He dismisses them with a wave of a hand, but he’s calling after them before they get too far. “If I find you in the janitor’s closet later, I _will_ give you both detention!”

The “Don’t worry, it won’t happen” from Tori sounds earnest enough, but it’s counteracted by Jade’s grumbled “Oh come on!”

Lane shakes his head as their footsteps fade down the stairs. Those two girls really do always end up giving him trouble one way or another, don’t they? Apparently, if it’s not sabotage attempts or wrecking Festus’s car, it’s kissing in the back of the school library.

The melodic tune that serves as the Hollywood Arts bell rings through the speakers, and Lane jolts into motion. He has an appointment to get to!


	23. Mirror Selfies and Couch Potatos

Slim fingers fiddled with light brown hair, a stark contrast to the pitch black it used to be years ago. The loose waves were pulled over carmine silk covered shoulders, a few strands coaxed to fall down and frame a sharp featured face.

Standing back from the mirror, Jade surveyed herself. Tonight was nothing overly public or anything red–carpet level, but going out for a semi–formal dinner with her fellow camera crew mates required some effort to be put into her look. Her position in the making of the film as DP was challenging but enjoyable work; definitely a learning experience. With working mostly as a camera operator before this, most of what she did wasn’t in her control and there wasn’t a lot of wiggle room for creativity. With this film, she was higher up on the hierarchy of power and had had to refamiliarize herself with having the freedom to make more choices, similar to how she was able to back at Hollywood Arts. And while this movie was not going to be any sort of _Blair Witch Project_ (even if it did have the low budget to match), it was damn good and Jade was proud to be a part of it. The director was the next “up and coming,” and Jade had hopes of the careers of everyone who had been a part of the movie improving after this.

Plus, the director was paying for dinner, and Jade wasn’t going to complain about that.

She strolled over to her bed, swiped her phone off her bedside table, and walked back to the mirror. She looked good today, and damn her if she wasn’t going to document it.

She plucked at her hair once more, scanned her makeup, and adjusted the top of her dress before finally opening her phone. After brief deliberation, she navigated to Instagram instead of just opening her camera app, swiping to open the screen that would allow her to add to her story. It had been awhile since she posted anything there.

She found a filter that she liked, one that made sparkles shine and washed everything in frame with a warm tint, then held her phone to the side a little above eye level. She automatically rearranged herself to capture the best angles before pressing and holding down on the record button. Deliberately, her head was tilted one way then the other as she zoomed in, expression serious, her pierced eyebrow raising to the signature arched position she knew did numbers on those who witnessed it. Just as she was about to stop filming, just about to begin contemplating what music she should lay over the video, a pair of arms wrapped securely around her waist.

“You look stunning,” were the words murmured into her ear, a kiss to her temple following right after.

“Don’t mess my makeup,” was her response as she turned her head to look at her assailant.

Tori laughed and grinned at her, rich dark eyes trailing over her girlfriend’s face. “No promises, Miss West.” Jade saw Tori glance briefly toward the mirror, only to do a double take, eyes widening in surprise.

Jade was the one to laugh this time as Tori realized she still had her phone up, recording their interaction. A gleeful grin overtook her lips when Tori whined and let her forehead drop onto Jade’s shoulder to hide her rapidly warming cheeks from the device.

Still chuckling, Jade stopped recording and saved the video to her camera roll, holding off on posting it for now. “What, no pulling stupid funny faces for the camera tonight?” Usually, Tori was all for Instagram posts, playing up her personality and usually embarrassing Jade in the goofy process.

Tori tightened her arms momentarily in retaliation, fingers resting lightly on Jade’s sides in a threat to commence tickling. “Maybe if you didn’t look so good.”

“What?” Jade asked, laughing slightly. What did that have to do with anything?

“Well you’re out here all dressed to the nines, and I’m looking like a potato.”

Jade shook her head and huffed lightly in amusement, turning her body to fully face her woman. “You’re a very pretty looking potato,” she informed truthfully. In Jade’s eyes, Tori pulled off the messy at–home look—or any look, for that matter—better than anyone, sloppily tied hair and dorky glasses and all.

“Gee thanks.” The sarcasm infused in Tori's tone was offset by her smile.

“You’re very welcome. Now c’mon, I gotta get going.” Jade patted Tori’s arm, which reluctantly slid away from her waist in response. “Have fun being a homebodied couch potato.”

“Hey!”

Jade smirked at Tori’s offended reply, even if they both knew the insult wasn’t totally true. Tori, while she enjoyed working from home when she could or just relaxing in their shared living space, had her fair share of busy weeks that required her to endure LA roadways, and the congested traffic and contentious drivers that came with it.

“So can I post the video?”

Tori, in her true dramatic fashion, made a show of huffing and rolling her eyes, but ultimately granted Jade permission, admitting she didn’t actually mind that much.

Captioning it with a simple winking emoji, followed by a smirking one, and then tagging Tori’s account, she forwent her previous thought to overlay a clip of music in favor of letting her lovely followers inevitably freak out over their dialogue. While neither of them had the largest of followings, a cursory glance through Google and Twitter a while ago showed Jade that there was a group of pretty dedicated fans with some crossover of her and Tori’s followers. Between the two of them, there was sure to be at least a little caps lock flailing coupled with screenshots and screen recordings.

Later, after grabbing her purse and keys but before walking out the front door, she stopped by the living room, where Tori confirmed her status of couch potato, laying flat on her back horizontally on the sofa, hair now taken out of its prior ponytail. The light of the TV screen illuminated half of her body, though her eyes were on the phone she held above her. Jade again pulled out her own phone and snapped a quick candid picture of Tori, this time typing out “see u later, potato <3" as the label.

Jade stood for a second, waiting for Tori to get the notification that she’d been tagged in a post. After a moment, the self–proclaimed potato chuckled disbelievingly before setting down her phone and sitting up. “You’re really giving the fans material tonight, aren’t you?” Tori surmised with fondness coloring her tone.

“Oh please, as if you don’t post a million pictures of us a day,” Jade scoffed, though she strolled over to Tori all the same, leaning over to press a goodbye kiss to her lips that probably lingered for longer than strictly necessary. “See you later. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll just be here,” she murmured, theatrically pathetic. “Being a starchy vegetable.”

“You do that.”

As the night wore on, Jade posted a few more pictures from the dinner, the photos serving as captured memories as well as promotion, but—maybe because she was riding high off residual dinner excitement, maybe because the wine had her feeling a little more sentimental than she usually displayed—her final upload was Tori asleep on the couch with the caption “lovely sight to come home to.”


	24. Texts and Coffee Mugs

**_Vega #1_ **

_Today 7:14 AM_

**hey jade :{)**

**_no_ **

**what? :{(**

**_leave me alone_ **

**_it's too early for your shit_ **

**how much coffee do you have in you?**

**_not nearly enough to be talking to you_ **

**maybe i should get you one of these mugs so i’ll know when it’s safe to hold a conversation with you**

****

**_nonsense, i need more than just one cup_ **

**what if it was a big cup?**

****

**like this**

**_still no_ **

**_also that’s a horridly bad edit_ **

**whatever, i'm not the one who made it**

**i found it on google images**

**what aboooouuutttt…**

****

**this!**

**_…_ **

**_better, but you still can’t actually see through the cup_ **

**oh**

**well**

**pretend you can**

**_did you actually spend time looking these up?_ **

**uh, yes? i’m not you**

**_oh, and what am i_ **

**idk, someone who has pictures of aesthetically pleasing mugs of coffee on her phone because she loves it so much?**

**_i do not, thank you very much_ **

**i’ll believe it when i see it**

Jade huffed and set her phone face down on the counter, bringing the edge of her coffee mug—a normal one, not one marked with shitty measurements like “shh” and “you may speak”—to her lips. Gratefully, she reveled in the caffeine content practically spreading life into her otherwise sluggish body as she slowly sipped the warm beverage. As a habit, her hand started to drift over her phone. The second her fingertips brushed the plastic of her phone case though, Jade snapped the wandering appendage back immediately. She knew exactly what her pesky hand had wanted to do, and she would not let it. No, she would not let this feeling, these unprompted emotions get the best of her. It was quite rude, actually, the way her mind kept drifting, without any of Jade’s permission whatsoever, to the device sitting just an arms length away even as her eyes stayed determinedly locked on the blinking oven clock across from her.

Jade watched a minute go by, then another, and another as she steadily drained her cup of its contents, telling herself that her ears were absolutely not straining to hear the telltale buzzing of her phone case on the granite countertop, vibrating with a notification. Even so, the strong temptation was growing to be too much to be withstood by willpower alone. Standing to refill her mug was as much a distraction as a necessity.

When Jade sat down again, the clock on the oven hadn’t changed even by a single minute. She scowled at the bright numbers as if they were the source of her problem, ignoring the fact that, despite how much of a point she’d made to tell Tori about _not_ wanting to engage in interaction, she’d totally held a full on conversation with Tori Vega at seven–fourteen in the fucking morning.

It was official, she’d gone crazy.

But even her still sleep–riddled mind refused to admit to itself that if it just gave in to its desires (ones that may be perceived as silly to Jade but were valid nonetheless), it would feel much better, free of the struggling back and forth tug of trying to keep its wants in check.

 _Don’t reach for the phone_ , one part of her mind hissed. That was the stubborn part, the part still convinced any sign of interest was a sign of weakness, even to herself when there was no one else in the room to see it.

 _Reach for it_ , another part whispered back, equally as stubborn but more patient, understanding, caring.

_Don’t!_

_You really should._

_Should_ not _, you mean._

 _No, I really mean_ should _._

_Why the hell would—_

“Oh, shut it,” Jade growled aloud, aggravated by the voices arguing in her mind.

Her thoughts fell blissfully silent.

_…_

_…_

Fine. Okay, _fine_.

She reached for her phone.


	25. Open Curtains and Open Blinds

At night, Tori usually closes the blinds in her room, then the curtains over them. It’s a habit, signifying the end of the day.

Tonight, both the blinds and the curtains are open. The streetlamp a little ways down the road shines weakly through her bedroom window, marking the opposite wall with strips of light interrupted by the shadows cast by the tacky faux wood of her shades. The section of rectangles seems to glow brighter for a moment, sliding across her wall from left to right as a single unit, revealing their discarded clothes on the floor while the sound of car tires on pavement rolls by her house. They dim once the car passes.

“You gonna close those?”

Tori hums noncommittally in response to Jade’s inquiry that, despite its phrasing, is less a mere suggestion and more an expectation. “Yeah.” Before she can move from her spot sitting cross-legged against her bed's headboard though, giggles start bubbling up in her throat and are soon spilling uncontrollably from her lips. She’s all too aware of her sister—probably asleep but there’s a distinct possibility she is _not_ —in the room over, and her parents—almost definitely asleep—down the hall. Shutting the fuck up is what she should be doing right now, but shit, this night has gone down an unbelievable path.

“Tori.”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.”

That just makes her laugh more, and soon she’s toppling sideways, ending up twisted and curled in an odd, contorted position with her head on Jade’s stomach. It’s not quite uncomfortable though, so she just turns her face into the flesh under her head and tries to smother her laughs into Jade’s belly. This is so ridiculous, oh god.

“What is with you?” Jade’s tone is familiar enough, bewildered but mostly irritated. Except this time it’s accompanied by hands tugging on her bare shoulders, tugging her _closer_ instead of pushing her away, so Tori lets the grin take over her face. She shifts into a more normal position with her head resting on the pillow next to the other girl in her bed. “Hi.”

Jade shifts so she rests on her side, a mirror position of Tori. “Hey.”

Tori knows she’s smiling like an idiot, really, she does. There’s simply nothing to be done about it. Before tonight, there had been months of painful, silent pining, starting the week André came frantically rushing to her house, all out of sorts because he thought he was in love with Jade. It had been shocking and mind boggling, turning Tori’s head round and round as she went through the process of realizing her history of trying so hard to be Jade’s friend really had little to do with being purely _friends_ at all, recognizing her own thoughts and experiences reflected in her best friend's turmoil. It had been _quite_ a time, especially when she was literally supposed to be helping André get _over_ Jade, not daydreaming of getting herself _under_ the dark haired, blue eyed beauty. Then it was just sad when she came to terms with the very great probability that nothing would ever become of them besides quasi-friends, then eventually barely acquaintances held in contact by the rest of their friends in a group chat, but never interacting one on one. But now, Jade was so suddenly and certainly _here_ that Tori swore she felt sunshine warming her skin despite the fact that it was just a little past one in the morning.

“How ya doin’?” Tori asked, and she knew that was possibly the stupidest thing she could've said in the moment. It's just that Jade made her mind all melty and jumbled and hyper–focused on _Jade West is in her bed_ and _ugh, why is she like this._

But Jade just smiled back and said, “Pretty damn good, how about you?”

“Same.”

“Is that all I get for my efforts? A ‘same’?”

“You got plenty from me about ten minutes ago.”

“Mm-hmm,” Jade hums, but it seems like a distracted response. If the way her blue eyes are now locked on to her lips is anything to go by, Tori’s willing to bet her assumption holds true.

Apparently not too distracted to not react when Tori goes to pull the covers over them, since Jade aids (just barely, but there is an effort) by kicking her feet. Somehow, it actually helps spread the covers more evenly across the bed. It’s certainly an improvement from the rumpled heap it used to be. Tori’s just starting to get situated, sheets pulled up to their shoulders, when she is startled by a sudden shift in Jade’s position. With no prompting or warning, Jade has scooted closer, burying her head in the crook of Tori’s neck and wrapping her arms around Tori’s shoulders.

It makes Tori shiver in delight, the realization that oh hey, Jade West likes to cuddle. Her warm breath fans across Tori’s neck, and though she knows this won’t be the most comfortable way to sleep and that they’ll probably end up shifting later on, Tori hugs Jade around her waist and intertwines their legs.

A thought occurs to Tori, and since tonight is apparently the night to finally stop stifling and hiding emotions, she voices it. “I hope none of my family finds us naked in bed tomorrow.”

The huff of air against her neck is proof of Jade’s amusement. “Wouldn’t that be great. ‘Oh hey, Mr. or Mrs. Vega, how do you do? See, I was just sleeping with your daughter here—’”

Tori lightly pinches the skin of Jade’s lower back in retaliation, trying to muffle her laughs when Jade attempts to squirm away from the assaulting hand.

“It probably won’t happen. The door is locked.”

“Is it a thing for your family just to enter bedrooms with no warning or…?”

“No,” Tori chuckles but then pauses, seriously considering Jade’s question. “Well, there’s Trina.”

“Ugh, of course.”

“Anyway, about tomorrow….”

“Yeah, Tori?”

Tori takes a deep breath, glad she isn’t looking into Jade’s eyes for this part. For as much as she loves the unique color, they pierce through her in a way that’s always made her feel like Jade can tell what Tori’s thinking without even saying anything. “We’ll still be like this, right?” Her voice sounds meek and small and she hates it.

“Well I imagine we’ll have shifted some in the night, but unless you’re a real wild sleeper, by morning we’ll probably still be in this bed–”

“ _Jade_ ,” Tori groans.

“What?”

“Not what I meant.”

Jade pulls back slightly, and panic seizes Tori for a moment because oh god what if Jade _leaves_? But then Jade is settling just far enough to meet Tori’s eyes, one hand smoothing down Tori’s shoulder, to her collarbone, then stilling over her sternum. If Jade can’t tell what Tori’s feeling with her keen eyes, she can definitely feel the pounding of her heart in her chest. “Then what do you mean?”

See, this is what Tori was talking about. The icy blue gaze simultaneously makes her want to run and hide, shelter her emotions before Jade has picked out every one of them, and also offer every single one up to Jade freely, no payment required. “I– well–” Tori’s never really been good with spur of the moment words. Songwriting is another thing entirely, she gets to curate phrases into a whole story before bearing them to the world. But now, she’s put on the spot. “Will you…be mine?”

“Possessive,” Jade drawls.

“Sorry, that’s not what I–”

“I like it.” Jade leans forward into Tori’s space again, and Tori closes her eyes in preparation for the kisses she’s become pleasantly familiar with over the last few hours. It doesn’t come when she expects it to, however, and she opens her eyes to find Jade inches away from her, lips just out of reach. “I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine. Okay?”

“I cannot even begin to tell you how okay I am with that.”

In Tori’s opinion, their lips meeting is a perfect way to seal the deal.

* * *

“Tori?”

“Hm?”

“You should go close those blinds.”


End file.
